Shadowed by Fame Shattered By Fear
by Angelite Phoenix
Summary: 5 years after graduation, a lot has changed. Shigure's novel is being made into a movie, Kyo & Kagura are famous actors, Yuki's in a popular band, and then theres Tohru. How does she relate to all this fame and fortune business? Read and find out! Kyoru
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Stars

**A/N (Author's Note): **First off, **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE**, all I can say is that this is going to be a story about fame, love, memories, Hollywood and reflections. The curse doesn't exist in this story and yes it is Kyo X Tohru, Yuki X Machi, Rin X Haru, Kisa X Hiro, Kimi X Kakeru and so on, but at first it might start out different. For this chapter, I'm basically introducing the main cast so the action will start in chapter 2. And yea, Akito's a guy… Well Enjoy reading and Please tell me what you think of it!

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** and will **never** own Fruits Basket. (goes off and sobbs)

* * *

**SHADOWED BY FAME SHATTERED BY FEAR**

**_By Angelite Phoenix // Dark Angel of Mystery_**

**CHAPTER 1: Xx- Meet the Stars -xX**

* * *

Shigure Kusanagi, author of best selling romance novels sat down to a hot cup of herbal tea outside on his porch, he had earned millions from this piece of work and now all he could think of was what would come next. His editor was on a short holiday so he couldn't torture her, and his best friends were working full time for a film. The film of course, was going to make him even richer, because that film was a movie of his novel "Blind Attraction."

* * *

Ayame Shimazu, the big boss of "Hypnotic Me" Fashion Design Label was going through the different coloured fabrics and materials for his next role as Head of Fashion Design for the movie "Blind Attraction". He was indeed proud to be part of such a great film, especially when his best friend Shigure wrote the novel.

* * *

Akito Kurosawa, The Director of the upcoming movie seated himself at his large desk, going through the audition papers as he waited for the actors and actresses to arrive. "This film would indeed be successful" He thought as he dreamed of winning an award at the Oscars for best director.

* * *

Professional Stage Photographer, Hatori Tsumoto was hired to be the cameraman and the boss for all the shots in the film. He hoped that his friend Shigure didn't write anything too perverted in the novel that would appear in the movie. He sighed as he tried to catch up on sleep, his job involved hours of analysing and capturing pictures.

* * *

Sensational Pop/Punk Singer Arisa Uotani who late last year, became a hit artist after the release of her latest album "Red Butterfly". "The lyrics in the songs inspired many young people to fight and defend their beliefs". said many magazines. Luckily for her, the director Akito Kurosawa had requested for her songs to be featured in the "Blind Attraction" soundtrack and she agreed instantly.

* * *

Saki Hanajima, Reporter for the Hollywood E channel sat in her limousine, her next interview was with her old friend, the famous Uotani star and since she hadn't seen her since their high school years in Kaibara High, she was indeed looking forward to meeting Arisa once again. After that, her job was to do a documentary of "Behind the scenes" for the movie "Blind Attraction".

* * *

Isuzu (Rin) Kinoshita was the big winner of America's next top model and her career had taken her to being the face of the new Lancôme Tokyo. She kept her sleek straight long black hair as she liked it and cat walked down the aisle in front of the crowd wearing the sassiest clothing, attracting many glowing eyes from below.

* * *

Champion Car Racer, Hatsuharu "Haru" Miyazaki tore down the streets in his shiny metallic blue Porsche on the way to visit his friend Yuki. He had his favourite shades on and caused many girls to stare at the one who had scored many cups for Japan and USA. He had the biggest crush on the hot model, Rin Kinoshita and she liked him too, but he didn't have the time to ask her out since both of them were full-time workers in two different places.

* * *

Kisa Nagasaki, the youngest teenage member of Hollywood "Stars" magazine. And yet her articles had turned out so well, the boss made her chief editor in less than a week of her employment. She was a quiet but happy person, all the people that had teased her in her elementary years were definitely jealous of her now.

* * *

He started his own talk show, so he could mock the stars and celebrities. Hiro Akiyama was the sarcastic, calm, sly and cunning teenage guy who knew exactly what to say whenever he wanted to open his loud mouth. He had a grudge against nearly everybody but the cute magazine chief editor that lived next door. He would only trip and stutter when he sees her getting the mail every morning.

* * *

Every year, Ritsu Urashima would get ready for the big night, he was the one who presented and hosted the Oscar and MTV awards for all the celebs to get their prizes, trophies and awards. He had improved only slightly with his apologizing fits and he began to take yoga classes every week to calm his nerves and boost his concentration and confidence.

* * *

Furuba was the hottest band at the moment. Consisting of 4 talented members, Lead Singer- Kimi Toudou with the voice of an angel, she wouldn't go anywhere without her box of candy. Guitarist- Yuki Shimazu, younger brother of the overconfident and self-absorbed fashion designer Ayame, he had a soft spot for the pianist in the band. Drums- Kakeru Manabe, older half-brother of the pianist and boyfriend of Kimi. Pianist- Machi Kuragi, the silent and smart one who always freaked out before a concert. Their band Furuba had gotten themselves also a spot in the "Blind Attraction" original soundtrack.

* * *

Actor Kyo Sohma and actress Kagura Tashiro always denied they were together even though they had landed a role as a couple and the main characters in the movie. They appeared in the same films, they seemed to be on the cover of every magazine and they lit the streets as they walked hand in hand on the red carpet. The press is still trying to find out whether they are dating or not.

* * *

Kureno Murakami worked as Kyo and Kagura's agent. He found them auditions for certain movies that they were interested in, and he was a good friend of the director Akito. Kureno liked to listen to songs from the pop singer Arisa Uotani in his free time on his ipod, for some reason he just admired her voice, and felt as if he knew her.

* * *

The President's cheerful son, Momiji Hirota was rich and handsome (the older version), he loved the violin and he loved his best friend Tohru Honda who he had known for quite some time. Even though he was rich, he chose to go to a simple university so he could be with Tohru. He was also smart and extremely friendly, he had a reputation of saving animals, and he often ended up on the front page of newspapers.

* * *

Tohru Honda, she lived a sad life even though she tried her best to put on a smile everyday. A university student, who was pretty poor, worked herself hard in both her studies and her job. She lost her parent's a long time ago, but she wasn't lonely. Her personality had gained many friends who supported her. But she did miss her old friends from Kaibara high who were now across the world living in Beverly Hills or 6 star apartments. Everyday, she would wonder, if they had forgotten her. Especially that one orange haired handsome guy.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope it was okay…it was just an intro to each and every one of their lives. For the next chapter I'll start writing, and you'll get to see what happens throughout the story. 


	2. Chapter 2: 3,2,1 Action

**A/N: **I was very happy and thrilled to hear from all you reviewers, so thank you so much for the postive feedback. And I know this title seems really uhh…not relevant to the story, but sooner or later, you'll see why I chose that name. -hint hint-, it's something between Tohru and Kyo…mainly Kyo I guess. One more thing, No offence to Paris Hilton, but I kind of used her in my story for a moment or two. If there are any uhh….Paris…fans out there, hope you don't mind!

**MTR (Messages to reviewers): FF (Fan fiction) **

VeepIvyFeepit: Thanks Veep, I will surely keep you updated! Probably on Msn…lol!  
Moonflower: I'm very glad you like it so far. - Thank you for reading my stories! –bows-  
Aqua: Yea, it took me a while to decided careers and occupations for all the characters, since there's so many. Happy new year to you too and thank you for reviewing!  
Mischievous Angel: Yea, I thought you didn't get it, I don't even get alerts for when people review my story, which pisses me off cos I don't know if someone new reviews my story…-sigh- But anyways, thanks as always kimi-chan.**  
**Daelaeyni: Thank you! **

* * *

**

**SHADOWED BY FAME SHATTERED BY FEAR  
**

**_By Angelite Phoenix // Dark Angel of Mystery_**

**CHAPTER 2: Xx- 3-2-1 ACTION! -xX

* * *

**

"3, 2, 1 Action!"

Kagura and Kyo did their last scene for the day without hesitation and treated themselves to a nice hot cup of coffee at a nearby café shortly after, while avoiding any fans with good eye sight.

"I hope the manager hires a cleaner soon for the backstage cleaning, It's a wreck and it's filthy." Kyo complained.

"Yea I got my new louis vuitton bag dirty because of that area, and yet I thought they would've cleaned it up before the proper filming started for this movie." Kagura poured more milk into Kyo's cup.

"But man, that Shigure is really getting somewhere with his novels huh?"

"Mm-hmm, I'm just glad that we're all getting somewhere with our career."

"True."

"Kyo, since tomorrow's our last work day for the week, would you like to dine with me Saturday evening?" Kagura asked.

"Umm…Ok, sure."

"Because, I think it's time, that we go public so the press won't pester us about whether we're dating or not." Kagura suggested.

"Oh yea…the damn press. Well okay, whatever you're happy with."

"Good." Kagura kissed Kyo's forehead.

* * *

"Tohru, Tohru!" Momiji ran down the hallway and caught up to Tohru.

"Yes Momiji?"

"My dad's got a conference in L.A and he's transferring me to the university over there because he thinks that I should experience a different environment and country. And also, he says he found a suitable job for you as well. So you can come with me, and we'll graduate from university in L.A. Is 4 days notice long enough to get your bags all packed? Sorry if it's a bit rushed…."

"Uhh Yes. Of course, that's enough time for me. Well that's great news. I'll miss Japan, but please thank your father for going through all the trouble of finding me a good job and enrolling me into their university."

"You're welcome, it was no trouble at all." Momiji smiled.

"So I should head home now and start getting my stuff ready, I'll clear out my apartment and I'll be ready before Thursday."

"Alright, Cya Tohru." Momiji pecked her on the cheek and drove home in his flash car.

'Momiji sure is busy everyday, oh well, I guess that's the role of being Japan's presidents only son.' Tohru thought.

* * *

"I'm sorry boss, I didn't manage to finish today's article, if I could just get 2 more hours perhaps..."

"Kisa, don't be so hard on yourself, you're only 16 and you're already the chief editor of Hollywood's most popular magazine. I understand you have a limited amount of time every week to finish a well-written article since we have a magazine issue every month. I'll give you 5 more hours, is that alright?"

"Yes, of course, thank you. I'll get to work straight away." Kisa bowed and left the boss's room back to her own large office only to find her next door neighbor standing next to her desk with flowers.

"Hiro? What are you doing here, aren't you meant to be presenting a show this evening?"

"Nah, it was cancelled due to this other damn TV program, by the way…. these are for y-you." Hiro handed her the flowers and smiled shyly.

"Thank you Hiro, they are lovely." Kisa placed them into a vase and filled it up with water.

"N-No problem, so you have any star embarrassing moments for me to mock next week?"

"Not today, sorry. This month's issue is mainly about Paris Hilton's sudden drug addiction and how she's starting to lose some of her hair…"

"But that's something that I can moc-"

"Hiro, it's not really appropriate to mock her for losing her hair, but you can talk about how you can avoid drug addiction and use her as an example to warn people that they shouldn't get into drugs because of the health risk and all. That's the best I can do for you this time."

"Oh…sorry, yea I'll do that then."

"Excellent, here are some images you can use on your power point presentation next week."

"Thanks, and K-Kisa?"

"Yes Hiro?"

"You haven't f-forgotten that you're still a teenager right?"

"No, I haven't, why do you ask?" Kisa looked at Hiro with her brown watery eyes.

"You sound so…professional, like you're 30 something…I'm just saying…that you can still go out and have fun and live like a teen…ya know?"

"Hiro…"

"It's just, I don't want you to miss out on your fun years as a kid…okay? We're still young and till that time comes when we have to grow up and do everything an adult has to do, can't we at least make the most out of what we can do right now?" Hiro asked nervously as Kisa turned around and looked down at the floor so Hiro couldn't see her face. She felt as if she was going to cry, she was only 16, and yet she had already gotten sucked into her career so much, that she'd forgotten how young she really was.

"Yes…thank you Hiro. I understand your concern and I'll take that advice wisely"

"But…You still sound so…" Hiro paused.

"I mean, I get it, I'll stop with the formality, because I know you're a close friend."

"Thanks…so…would you like to uhh….have l-l-lunch with me t-t-tomorrow? If you're not that busy?" Hiro tried his best to ask her out.

"Sure, I'd love to."

* * *

Band practice had just finished for Furuba as they lay down their instruments and chilled out.

"Yun-Yun?"

"Yea Kimi?"

"Why didn't Naohito-san want to be in the band?"

"Because he's Yuki's rival, remember? Cos' that Minagawa Motoko girl moved out of the country, he wanted to follow her because one day, he's thinking of popping the big question." Kakeru cut in.

"What? No way? Naohito-san is really going to propose? Kimi likes the sound of that." Kimi grinned as Kakeru handed her a fizzy pink drink.

"Kimi you haven't been cheating on Kakeru have you?" Yuki asked suspiciously.

"NO! What makes you think that? Kimi would never cheat on her boyfriend. Kimi is over with the entire numerous dating guys schedule thing…It was too tiring and confusing for Kimi. Kimi doesn't even remember the names of the boys she dated in the past. Kakeru is Kimi's one and only."

"Good good." Kakeru smiled.

"And you haven't been looking at porn on the internet?" Yuki glared at Kakeru as Kimi gasped. Even though their school days had ended, things still worked like the student council did 5 years ago with Yuki in charge of everything, making sure that his band members weren't doing anything bad especially Kakeru.

"Eww no. Do you really think that those ugly girls on the internet can compare to Kimi? No way!" Kakeru laughed nervously.

"What would you like me to do with the lyrics?" Machi interrupted and came into the room with a pile of papers in her arms.

"Machi, don't worry about it, drop the papers and come and relax with us." Yuki walked up to her and took the lyrics from her hands and forced her to drink something.

"Yea Machi, you've worked too hard, you need to chill." Kakeru agreed.

"Umm…ok…" Machi looked down and quietly sipped her energy drink.

"So, where's our next tour gonna be?" Kakeru asked.

"I dunno, I'm thinking of doing it right here in L.A then maybe Japan." Yuki suggested.

"Yea, Kimi misses her home."

"Ok, sounds good."

"Machi, what do you think?" Yuki looked at her.

"Y-yea…it's fine by me. I just think we should do Japan after the MTV awards if that's okay."

"Sure, why not? If we're lucky, we'll receive an award there." Yuki replied.

"Hmph…hopefully."

* * *

The music faded inside the recording studio as singing sensation Arisa completed her song and took off her headphones.

"Miss Uotani, Miss Saki Hanajima reporter of the E Hollywood news channel has come for an interview appointment right now." Her assistant walked in with a huge schedule folder.

"Uh huh, be right there." Arisa took off her jacket and ran downstairs, excited to see her one of her old best friends.

"Hana! It's really you!" She gave her a big hug.

"Uo, it's nice to see you again. My waves tell me that you're doing alright."

"Sure am! And you?"

"I'm doing great also."

"Awesome, so, sit down, get something to drink and ask me as many questions as you'd like to! I've got all the time in the world today so no hurry!"

* * *

"And he's down the lane, near the finish at maximum speed, making a right, now a sharp left, and he's at the finish line in first place!!, no surprise!! Ladies and Gentleman, we once again, have our proud winner. Hatsuharu, or shall I say, Haru Miyazaki!"

The speakers boomed through the stadium as Rin Kinoshita, Famous Lancôme Tokyo model stood up to cheer for her love. She made her way to the finishing line and greeted Haru as he opened the car door and walked out, getting a quick kiss from Rin and accepting a trophy at the same time. The camera's flashed in front of his face capturing pictures of the kiss and the trophy.

"Rin, my lucky charm, what made you wanna come and see me race today?" Haru asked her as they walked back into her limousine. (His car needed repairs so he took the graceful and slow choice for once)

'Well I managed to get out from the runway as fast as I could and I arrived just in time to see your victory shine through the whole stadium. Congratulations." Rin replied happily as he calmly slipped a diamond necklace around her neck to hear her gasp with excitement. He knew her well; she loved jewelry, diamonds, gold, silver and so did he. Now all he needed to do was to ask her out on a first date and then they would be the perfect couple.

"Wow, Haru, this must have cost you…millions?"

"Well does millions gain enough for a date this Friday?"

"Haha, Sure, I don't see why not."

The reason why Haru could never have the opportunity to ask Rin out was because 1) She was either in the hospital, she had health problems all the time which made Haru quite sad, 2) He was training for a big match/race, 3) She was on the runway or shooting photos at the studio for L'Oreal Tokyo, 4) They were in different places at once. But now, he had finally gotten the answer he had wanted to hear for months.

* * *

"Why Tohru, are you scared of flying?" Momiji touched her cold hand and saw her pale face.

"Uhh…kinda, I've never been on a plane before?"

"Really, is that true?"

"Yea…I don't have enough money for a frequent air ticket…"

"Say no more Tohru, once we graduate, I'll take you all over Europe, Africa, Asia, anywhere you wanna go." Momiji smiled at her warmly.

"Oh Momiji…that sounds so exciting. I don't know what to say!"

"Don't say anything, just keep in mind, I promise you I will do that after university. So don't forget! So anyway, would you like a drink?"

"Yes please, thank you…Momiji."

* * *

"Mr. Kurosawa Akito, you called for me?" Kyo entered the director's office.

"Yea, if it makes it any better, I recently hired a cleaner for the back stage, she'll arrive on Saturday late afternoon and she'll get to work right away."

"Oh thanks."

"Yea, it says she's had a lot of experience with cleaning and maintenance so I might raise her pay if she can work to our full expectations, by the way, I'd like you to assist her when she arrives, tell her what she needs to know and what she has to do while she is here."

"Ok, I'll do that, what's her name, what does she look like and how old is she?" Kyo was curious to know.

"She's the same age as you. She's got brown hair and also turquoise eyes. Her name is Tohru Honda."

* * *

A/N: Well Chapter 2's done. Yay, -phew-, I can take a break now…  
Well hope ya enjoyed it, and don't forget, reviews make an author extremely happy! XD

THANKS

**_Angelite Phoenix/Dark Angel of Mystery  
_**


	3. Chapter 3: Entrance to Hollywood

**A/N (Author's Note): **Wow I was really happy with the amount of reviews for chapter 2, so I'd really like to thank you all…I feel a bit hyper right now…hehe. Okay so…Keep in mind that since the curse doesn't exist in this story, Tohru only knows people who attended Kaibara High…so that would be…Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Hana, Arisa, and student council members… One more thing, I apologise if my next few chapters are going to be a bit confusing with the Kyoru bits, because theres…a….twist…muahaha!

**MTR (Messages to reviewers): **

**Fanfiction**

Mischievouz Angel: Thanks Kimmi (lol…you getting off topic again in every review haha)  
fang-grl: Yup, so many plot lines, ahhh!! Well thanks a bunch for the review!  
Aqua: You're welcome, yes basically all my reviewers are noticed for reading my story and giving me comments and tips and saying how good/bad my chapter went, so no worries! And thank you for reviewing, I'm so glad to hear that you like it.   
moonflower: Thanks a lot, I had a great weekend actually, I went horseriding, and how did yours go?? Thank you so much for reviewing!RinHaru4ever: I see you like the RinXHaru pairing? Yea me too, well actually Kyoru's my fav, but Rin and Haru are such a good couple, they rock! Thanks for the review!  
Aminch: Yay! You like my story too? –bows- Thank you!  
mysticwaterfall: Thx for reviewing, and what? You're actually looking forward to school? Wow!  
Daelaeyni: Hehe, actually, you'll be pretty surprised at what's going to happen to Kyo and Tohru…well throughout the story. Let's just say until then, I keep my lips sealed tight. Lol, thank you for reviewing!  
  
**Mediaminer  
**?: They all have different last names because in this story, the curse doesn't exist, therefore they don't have a bond that ties them together, so I gave them all different last names since they aren't cousins. But you can still tell who they are by their same first names and their personalities.

**

* * *

**

**SHADOWED BY FAME SHATTERED BY FEAR  
**

**_By Angelite Phoenix // Dark Angel of Mystery_**

**CHAPTER 3: Xx- Entrance to Hollywood -xX**

* * *

Midday, 1pm at a cute little café called Sweet Honeydew, Hiro and Kisa walked in and took a seat next to the window. Hiro was just about to hand Kisa a gift when her phone rang, it was her boss.  
Hiro waited for 15 minutes for the call to end, and he was starting to get a little fed up. 

"Kisa?" He tugged on her sleeve telling her to eat something at least.

When the call finally finished, Hiro gave her the chocolates and waited for a response, but in return, she only got another phone call, this time it was her other cell. Altogether Kisa had 4 cell-phones and they would ring at least every half an hour or more.

Hiro looked at Kisa and shook his head, asking her not to pick up the phone, but in the end, she did. He didn't even have a proper chance to talk to her yet, but that was it, 10 minutes later, when she picked up another phone straight after her previous one, Hiro had walked out the door.

* * *

It was a quiet evening in Haru's apartment; he had invited Rin over to his house for dinner on their first date. They had a delicious full course Italian meal since Haru had his personal chef/cook and waiter like a private restaurant. But unfortunately the date had ended in disaster with Rin being rushed off to the hospital; the one place she had tried to avoid all the time. Haru felt extremely guilty and a little angry, close to releasing his black Haru side, that had always helped on his racing. When people pissed him off, he turned black, he got competitive and he always won in the end. But he couldn't actually turn black after what happened, because of Rin's allergies for olives, she accidentally ate one that was cooked into her meal and before she had taken her third bite, she had fallen to the ground, coughing and spluttering. 

Haru was now sitting next to his love who was lying on the hospital bed with all her make-up still on but her jewelry next to her on the bedside table.

"Rin…I'm so sorry, I had no idea you were allergic to olives…Do you hate me?"

"Of course not Haru, I guess we just don't have enough time to get to know each other properly, I mean if it weren't for our full time schedules, maybe you would've known that I was allergic to these things." Rin replied sadly. Although her job gave her luxury in wealth, she had such bad luck with her health and her love life.

"Yea, which makes me wonder why we got ourselves mixed up into this fame and fortune in the first place… I mean, I love racing, it's my passion, but I've missed you a lot Rin. And now on our first date, you end up in hospital."

"Haru, its okay, really, we both have really busy careers but maybe once I get out of hospital, we can try again?"

"Sounds good, and I won't add olives this time, I promise."

* * *

She walked up to the door nervously, twiddling with her fingers and shuffling her feet; she then lifted her hand and knocked on the door. She was on the set of "Blind Attraction", and she was so excited yet, so nervous about her new job since it was her first day. Tohru had read the book, "Blind Attraction" by that famous talented novelist Shigure Kusanagi and she really wanted to meet the cast of the movie. Tohru felt so lucky, she was one of the first fans to see it all, the celebrities that would be starring in the film, the set, the director, every single thing. And she had Momiji's father to thank for finding her such a job. 

"Tohru Honda that… must be you." A handsome orange-haired guy opened the door and smiled as Tohru nearly fainted. Not only was he Kyo Sohma the famous actor, but she had the privilege of going to the same school as him 5 long years ago.

"K-kyo?" She said as tears started to appear out of nowhere.

"Yes, my name's Kyo. Why? Are you a fan?"

"Oh… umm…yes…kind of, how are you doing?"

"Uhh…I'm good…look you haven't answered my question yet, are you really the cleaner we hired or are you just someone who wants my autograph because if you are a random fan, you can go home immediately." Kyo looked at her suspiciously as Tohru started to cry.

"So…you still don't remember me…huh?

"Uhh…no, should I? I mean, we've never met before….Hey! Why the hell are you crying?"

"I'm sorry…I just thought that you- I mean, Yes I'm the cleaner."

"Okay….great, well I'll show you around and you can get started."

_Kyo's P.O.V (point of view)_

_She doesn't look too bad for a cleaner…I mean, she's actually really…cute…DAMN, I'm meant to be with Kagura, why am I thinking this way? And what was with the waterworks? I don't know her at all, this is so weird…_

_Tohru's P.O.V _

He's changed… really changed….does fame really do that much to a person so that they would treat others who aren't as fortunate as them really differently…? What's worse.. he doesn't remember me after all…well how would I expect him too anyway? Not after…that… accident…

"Kyo? Are you in here?" A sweet voice called out as brunette-headed Kagura Tashiro entered the room and looked at Tohru oddly.

"Oh hey Kagura, I'm just showing the cleaner Tohru around."

"Oh…I see, well I just wanted to remind you of our dinner tonight, you haven't forgotten have you?"

"N-no, of course not."

"Great, I'll see you then, Oh and you! Cleaner! Fix that spot over there, it's where I got my Louis Vuitton bag ruined and I certainly don't want it to happen again." Kagura spoke to Tohru rather coldly and left the room.

"So…you are dating Kagura Tashiro now?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, why, do you have a problem with that?" Kyo looked into her blue green eyes.

"N-no not at all, I think you're a….great couple." Tohru stuttered the last words.

"Right, so yea, like Kagura said, fix that spot in the corner and clean the backstage, that's all you need to do for today, I think."

"Y-yes I understand."_  
_

_

* * *

4 hours later…. _

"So how did your job go today Tohru?" Momiji drove Tohru around L.A city.

"Yea…about that Momiji…the person who was sent to…uhh assist me was…Kyo."

"Kyo? Kyo Sohma?" Momiji's eyes widened.

"Yes…I burst into tears right in front of him in less than a minute."

"Tohru…I don't know what to say, I'm sorry…I never knew he was in the cast of "Blind Attraction", I never wanted to give you trouble by seeing him again….I didn't wanna bring back _bad memories_, I swear…I'm so sorry. You know if you want to change your career, my father can do so anytime…"

"No… it's okay…I mean…I have to deal with seeing him and I don't want to bring your father any more trouble, so don't blame yourself."

"Well, okay then….so how is he doing?"

"He's changed a bit…and he has…he has a girlfriend."

"Oh…who is she?"

"Kagura Tashiro, she didn't seem to like me much."

"Well…maybe it's because she caught Kyo checking you out or-- Hey, you two might have a chance together _again_? Don't cha think?"

"No! Momiji! I can't do that!"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that…but….Tohru…if I'm allowed to ask this question, are you still in love with him?"

"Momiji, I…I want to move on…he's already moved on, even though he doesn't remember anything about me…so no, I don't think I can risk falling in love with him again, in other words, it's over, and it has already been over for 5 years."  
_

* * *

_

The scented candles lit up the room as they sat inside the nicest restaurant ever. Kyo and Kagura sat opposite each other; Kagura looking through the menu as Kyo sat there feeling a little uneasy. Yes it was a romantic environment, perhaps too romantic for his tastes, although somewhere in his mind, he was still thinking about that mysterious and beautiful cleaner. 2 minutes later Kagura had finished looking at the menu, and she noticed Kyo's mind drift, as he stared into space.

"Kyo?" She waved her hand in front of him as he snapped back.

"Sorry Kagura, what were you saying?"

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm….uhh, nothing…"

"Okay…well hurry up and eat, your meals getting cold." She pointed out.

"Oh, sure. Sorry." Kyo picked up his fork and knife and started to eat slowly. This was meant to be a date, and yet, it didn't feel like one.

"So I'm flying to New York tomorrow with some of the others for the filming."

"Yea, enjoy yourself." Kyo replied bluntly.

"Kyo? What is your problem today…you sound so upset?" Kagura put her fork and knife down and looked at him.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Why? Did you eat too much for lunch?" Kagura demanded.

_Flashback _

"Hello Kyo, I know this might seem weird….but I made some rice balls, would you like to try some?" Tohru handed him a whole plate full of flavored and shaped rice balls.

"Sure, thanks." Kyo took the rice balls and left, finishing the whole plate on the way.

_End of flashback _

"Uhh…no…." Kyo replied guiltily.

"Then what's going on? Are you thinking perverted thoughts about our cleaner?"

"_Man…she's psychic today, although, I wasn't thinking perverted." Kyo thought. _

"No way, I'm just tired; we did a lot of work today, so I might go to bed early tonight."

"Fine, do what you want, but you're dropping me off to the airport tomorrow!"

* * *

_The next day…._

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Momiji asked as he drove Tohru to work early since university didn't start until next week. .

"Yea, of course. I'll be fine. I'll see you later then." Tohru waved and entered the building.

"You must be Tohru Honda, it is a pleasure to meet you." A silver haired man popped out of nowhere and kissed her hand.

"Uhh…"

"My name is Ayame Shimazu, lead fashion designer of this movie. I was also told that you'd need a working uniform. So here you go, it's brand new, and its very light. I'm sure the measurements are accurate judging by your petite size, if there are any problems and you wish to see me, I'll be in that office right there, well toodles." The man left happily as Tohru stood there with the uniform, she didn't even have a chance to speak to him properly.

She went to the changing rooms and got into the uniform, it was light blue and white, like a maid's uniform. But he was right; it was very light, and easy to move around in. Tohru got her equipment and started to clean the actors and actresses personal rooms. She started with Kyo's because it was the first one in the hallway. She got out her keys and opened the door seeing the back of Kyo's head.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just here to mop the floors and dust the room, I hope you don't mind if I come in." Tohru said flustered and embarrassed. It was good that he wasn't changing but still, since when did she forget to knock on doors?

"Nah its ok, I'm just here cleaning out my closet so don't mind me." Kyo shrugged.

"Oh ok." Tohru got out her mop and started to wipe the floor.

"Umm…so if you don't mind me asking, how did your dinner go last night?" Tohru kept her head down; she had trouble with making eye contact with Kyo.

"Well it was okay I guess."

"Kagura, she really likes you a lot, I can tell."

"Yea…Well she's a sweet person…with a bad temper." Kyo laughed.

"So are you two in love?" Tohru asked while blushing madly at asking such a straight forward question.

"To tell the truth, we're already engaged."

"What? Really? since when?" Tohru's eyes widened.

"Well it was a month ago…I proposed to her once we found out that we both won the role as the two main characters of "Blind Attraction" and she agreed. But we didn't want to release all the news to the press yet, so we kept really quiet for a while."

"Wow..."

"Heck, I don't even know why I'm telling you this; I don't even know you and you're a cleaner…why would you care." Kyo turned around with his back to Tohru and continued to tidy his closet.

"Oh no, I really do care. It's interesting talking to you, and I enjoy listening to you tell me about your life. I'm glad that you can talk to me so casually. Thank you Kyo." Tohru smiled a heartwarming smile that made Kyo crumble inside.

"Uhh…no problem, well I have to go now, I'll see you later, and thanks for the rice balls yesterday Tohru."

"You're very welcome."

* * *

"….And Brad Pitt has gotten a bit overweight lately and he's subscribed to a weekly diet exercise programme to reduce the amount of fat in his body so he could 'maybe' return back into the body shape of his 'younger days'. Maybe that's the reason why he's been single for over 2 years now. And must I say, my waves are telling me that he is desperate and I mean desperate to lose weight. So it makes me wonder what's gonna happen to these celebrities that were once gorgeous and famous, well I guess that's for fate to decide. Ladies and Gentlemen, that's your E news update for tonight; I am your host, Saki Hanajima, thank you and good evening." Hana finished her report as her cell phone rang straight after. 

"Saki Hanajima speaking."

"It's me Uo, I just saw your report, it was awesome, by the way, did ya know that Tohru's in L.A right now? And she's working as a cleaner for that director Akito?"

"Wow, sweet Tohru is here? No wonder I sensed something strange."

"Yea but the big news is, she met orangey."

"But….that can't be good." Hana replied sternly.

"Exactly, he still doesn't remember her, it's really sad ya know? She burst into tears the minute he asked who she was. Man I really do feel bad for those two, I mean they were great together, I have to admit."

"Yes…such a tragic moment…"

"The other news is…."

"Is what Arisa? Tell me." Hana waited for a response.

"Hana…I'm in love."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I apologize if this chapter was a little boring --"but I tried my best - 

Well as usual, you know the drill, reviews always (ALWAYS DO!!) make an author happy, (VERY HAPPY)

Till next time.

**Angelite-Phoenix/Dark Angel of Mystery**


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble in Paradise

**A/N: **This chapter may contain a little angst directing towards Kisa.

**MTR (Messages to reviewers): **

FF  
Mischievouz Angel: Yea the honeydew thing was weird. Lol, coincidence huh? Anyways, thanks for reviewing kimmi-chan, and hopefully you're more than halfway there for updating Blackmail.   
Daelaeyni: Phew, that's a relief, I'm just glad you're enjoying the fact that I'm confusing you, lol, Thank you!  
RinHaru4Eva: Yea I'm like really wanting to tell you all why Kyo doesn't remember Tohru but to make this story interesting, I might have to keep you in suspense for a little longer, thanks for reviewing.  
Aqua: Hehe I'm not sure if this is an error or not, but your review came up 3 times. Anyway, thank you so much, I'm glad that you like my story.   
moonflower: Wow do you own a horse? And I hope you did well for your French test. Thank you!  
**  
MM  
**sakura-bell: Yes Momiji is basically the one closest to her right now. I'm thrilled to know that you enjoy my story so thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**SHADOWED BY FAME SHATTERED BY FEAR  
**

**_By Angelite Phoenix // Dark Angel of Mystery_**

**CHAPTER 4: Xx- Trouble in Paradise -xX**

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon at Shigure Kusanagi's house; he was drinking tea with his two best friends Ayame Shimazu and Hatori Tsumoto. They were catching up, just like old mabudachi trio times.

"So Gure-san, I created a magnificent pale ocean green dress for Kagura, the leading lady. How does it look?" Ayame held up his designs inside a fluffy thick book and showed them to Shigure.

"Wow that looks very attracting Aya, I like the color." Shigure smiled.

"Uhh don't you think it's a bit too revealing around the legs?" Hatori pointed out.

"Why Hatori, it's just one of the best features, don't ruin the dress by taking it away." Shigure smiled and winked at Ayame.

"Hehe, yes Hatori, you don't need to be sooooo serious."

"Fine fine, as long as you two aren't thinking of anything perverted for the other dresses, don't forget I'm the photographer, I'm the one who has to take pictures close up." Hatori poured more tea into his cup.

* * *

"His names Kureno Murakami, he's about 8 years older than me, but he's so handsome… and he's got the best smile and he's the agent of orange-top and his fiancée Kagura."

"Wait…those two are engaged?"

"Yea, I made him tell me by threatening him with a mop." Arisa laughed.

"Oh…so how'd you meet him? And have you asked him out yet?"

"Well…believe it or not, it was inside the grocery store, this pile of stuff fell over and I helped him out and he seemed really nice, he said that he really loves my music…but I haven't asked him out yet… because…well, I want to get to know him more first."

'Well that's great Uo, I'm so happy for you." Hana smiled.

"Thank you Hana, you know we should go visit Tohru later on this week, are you available?"

"Yes." Hana looked through her schedule.

"Awesome."

* * *

Now that she was in L.A, Tohru lived with Momiji in his father's big mansion that was away from the central city. Their final examination for their last year in university was going to be in 2 weeks, and after that, if they passed, it'd be the big graduation. Momiji was looking forward to graduation, and so was Tohru, both of them had worked hard for a good degree so that later on they'd be able to find suitable and high-pay jobs for themselves. Of course, until then, Momiji would have to stick to being just the President's son, while Tohru as a cleaner.

Momiji was still drinking his coffee when he realized that it was past 9am, and Tohru was meant to be at work. He quickly got changed from his PJ's and dashed into Tohru's room.

"Tohru, wake up, you're late for work." Momiji shook her arm lightly.

"Hmm? What? AHH!" Tohru sprang out of bed and ran to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and grabbing out her uniform.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast first?" Momiji offered her some pancakes.

"Thanks Momiji, but I slept in too late; I'll have them in the car if that's okay."

"Sure." Momiji smiled as he packed the pancakes in a takeaway box, went outside and started up the car. 10 minutes later, Tohru came rushing down the stairs and jumped into the car eating the pancakes and drinking her coffee.

When they arrived, Tohru was already an hour late; she gave Momiji a kiss goodbye and ran into the building, bumping into the director Akito along the way.

"Mr. Kurosawa, good morning, I'm so sorry that I'm late." Tohru bowed.

"Ok, just don't let it happen again, if it does, you're fired. This place needs serious cleaning and since this is only a temporary job for you, you need to make the most of it while you're here." Akito replied coldly and walked past her.

"Yes, I understand." Tohru started to get the equipment when Kyo appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry if he was a little harsh, he's always like that."

"Oh no it's okay, it's my fault, I slept late last night studying for the exams, and I had forgotten what time it was…so I ended up sleeping in."

"You sure work hard, your parent's must really be proud of you." Kyo commented.

"Well, their actually…both…dead, my dad died from an illness and my mom in a car accident." Tohru had forgotten that Kyo didn't remember anything from her past…or his own.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kyo followed her down the hallway and just casually chatted to her. Besides, who else could he talk to? Kagura was doing some filming in New York and he didn't have a lot of close friends and sometimes he would wonder why.

"It's okay, besides I have a wonderful group of friends around me, so I still feel very lucky even though my parents were never by my side for very long."

'She's very strong at heart…even though she's had to deal with all these problems and deaths of her close relatives, she's still so happy…and yet I'm rich, and I'm famous and I'm not happy nor…do I feel lucky…Why?' Kyo thought.

"So…do you have a boyfriend?" Kyo asked Tohru a question that made her feel uncomfortable.

"N-no."

"Oh ok, I thought you would've, I mean you're very beautiful." Kyo blurted out and quickly shut his mouth, blushing madly.

"Uhh…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that…I mean I have a girlfriend, a fiancée…Just ignore me." Kyo turned away.

"Kyo, we're filming Scene 5, don't forget you're the main character, you need to be here right now!" Akito's voice boomed through the corridor.

"Sorry, I gotta run." Kyo looked at Tohru.

"Oh, of course, you have a job too, go ahead." Tohru forced a smile and carried on cleaning as he left.

* * *

"Kakeru! You just spilt your cappuccino all over my suit!" Yuki yelled at his band member as they were choosing what to wear for the MTV awards.

"Oops…sorry Yun-Yun." Kakeru turned around and shrugged.

"Guess I'll have to choose something else…" Yuki sighed and bumped into Machi who had something in her hands, she handed it to Yuki as he realized that it was the last suit in store. It was the same as the one that Kakeru had just ruined.

"Machi? Where'd you get this?"

"The lady went through the back to check for any leftover stock, and she found one, it's the one you want right?"

"Yes, thank you Machi." Yuki smiled and hugged her as she blushed.

"Kakeru! Come take a look at this!" Kimi called her boyfriend over as she stepped out of the dressing room in a slim light Pink dress and twirled around while looking at the mirror.

"I think it's wonderful, you should stick with that one." Kakeru nodded and picked out a matching white gold necklace with pink jewels and handed it to Kimi.

"Wow…that is gorgeous, Kimi loves it!" Kimi snatched the necklace and grinned.

"So you guys, we're going to the set of "Blind Attraction" tomorrow to check it out and record our song for the soundtrack CD, what do you think?"

"Kimi would really like to meet Yun-Yun's brother Ayame!"

"I want to get an autograph of the author, I've read the book and I love it." Machi said.

"It'll be awesome! Can't wait to meet that famous star Kagura Tashiro, oh, and I can't forget, I'm a major fan of Kyo Sohma! Haha, I still remember the years he used to be in High school, good times…oh except for that other part though…" Kakeru replied.

"What? That Kyo's gonna be in the movie?" Yuki looked up in surprise.

"Yea, you know him right? You two used to be enemies!"

"Uh huh…except he probably doesn't remember anyone anymore…"

"Oh…yes that was so tragic, Kimi really cried the minute she heard about the accident."

"Oh well, we will just have to see what happens." Yuki paid for his suit at the counter and walked out the door.

* * *

Kisa Nagasaki flicked through the latest published edition of the Hollywood Stars magazine. Her boss seemed very satisfied with her work lately, but yet, she wasn't exactly proud of herself. She decided to call Hiro, after last night's drama, she felt that their relationship wasn't going very strong.

"Hello, Hiro Akiyama speaking."

"….Hiro?" Kisa said quietly.

"What?" Hiro replied in a rude manner.

"Hiro…why'd you abandon me yesterday?" Kisa asked sadly.

"Excuse me? What the hell Kisa! You were the one who abandoned me with a whole lotta frickin phonecalls!" Hiro shouted across the line as tears welled up in Kisa's eyes.

"But H-Hiro…"

"Don't you get it Kisa? Your job is the most important thing to you now, compared to all this magazine editing stuff, I am NOTHING, you're so occupied with your career there's no room left for me anymore!"

"Hiro, that's not true!"

"Kisa…I love you, but we can't go on like this if all I'm going to get is a bunch of job related phone calls…It just doesn't feel like I'm needed anymore…maybe you should…find someone else that can relate to your career….I'm sorry, but it's over…" Hiro put the phone down as Kisa burst into tears. She threw the magazine across the room in anger and sulked on her desk.

"I'm turning…into a monster…who doesn't care about anything but this stupid magazine. I can't stand it anymore, how could I be so cruel towards him, treating him like that when I know it will just hurt him. Why? This isn't me…"

* * *

A/N: So how was that chapter? As always, I'd love to hear what you think of it!

Thanks for reading,  
Till next time

_**Angelite Phoenix//Dark Angel of Mystery**_


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Wasted Promises

**A/N: **I was just looking at my summary for the story, and I'm not very happy with it. (If there's one thing I'm fussy about, it's the story titles and the story summaries) And I was going to ask you readers if you could think of a summary for me…but then, you don't know what crazy things I've got coming up right? So yea…forget it, I'll just slowly think of something that might appeal to me lol. Sorry that was a pointless message, haha; well anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

**MTR: **

FF  
RinHaru4ever: Thanks, so you like the Yuki X Machi pairing. –sighs with relief- okay, that's good!   
Daelaeyni: Hehe, me the evil suspense writer lol. Thank you Daelaeyni! –Huggles back!-  
TheBlackSpider: I'm so thrilled and happy that you enjoy my story too! Thank you!  
Aqua: Hmm, yea I do tend to keep you people curious huh? But I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad the curiosity is …lol… positive curiosity. Well I guess I should be thanking you, basically you're encouraging me to continue my story so thanks!  
Mischievouz Angel: Yup Kimi, you are so major-ly a hypocrite! Lol  
xiaolintitanbaby: Yes... as a matter of fact, they did live together…kinda. Thanks for the review.  
tohrukun92126: Haha, sorry about that. To be honest, I use to dislike Machi as well but she's alright to me now, lol, because Kyoru's my fav pairing, I felt sorry for Yuki. But thank you for reviewing anyway.  
moonflower: Oh wow, that's great, I would love to own a horse. And thank you! By the way, how was your French test?**  
  
MM  
**sakura-bell: Wow, I'm so happy right now, I wrote a story good enough to reach reader's hearts. Hehe, -dances around happily- Thank you, I appreciate your reviews very very much! I will continue writing my best!

* * *

**SHADOWED BY FAME SHATTERED BY FEAR  
**

**_By Angelite Phoenix // Dark Angel of Mystery_**

**CHAPTER 5: Xx- Broken Wasted Promises -xX**

_**

* * *

Saturday Morning **_

Tohru was preparing breakfast for Momiji who was still asleep since she woke up extra early. Tohru didn't need to go to work today since it was the weekend plus her old friends were coming to visit her after 5 long years. She chose to make something light and delicious; as she set up the table, she remembered the day, just a week before graduation at Kaibara High.

_**Flashback ** _

Tohru was at the prom, it had taken her over 2 hours to get ready since she wanted to look her best for her date. Her date was Kyo and he looked handsome in his tux. They had started to dance swiftly, moving to the slow music, away from all the other people, just in their own little corner of the room. Eyes focusing on each other, thinking of what to say.

"_Umm…Kyo, Thank you for asking me to come with you tonight."_

"_Nah it's no big deal, besides there's no one else I'd rather go with than you." Kyo looked away and blushed as Tohru did the same._

"_That's very sweet of you Kyo….Well there was actually a question I was meaning to ask you tonight since…it's special." Tohru looked down._

"_What is it?" Kyo gazed at her sparkling eyes._

"_Umm…well…Uhh…since we've come so far…when we leave Tokyo for University, will you stay by my side…forever?" Tohru asked while her legs felt like jelly._

"_Oh umm…Yes…of course I will. I promise you that Tohru." Kyo took a while to react but when he answered, it was a strong and honest answer._

"_Thank you." Tohru rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance._

_**End of Flashback**_

Before she knew it, she was leaning against the wall crying while thinking back at the promise that was broken just a week after it was made…and it was never to come back. With her eyes closed Tohru soon felt a warm embrace around her; she looked up and saw Momiji's silky blonde hair. She wiped away her tears in surprise.

"Momiji?"

"You're crying about Kyo…aren't you?" Momiji asked calmly. He seemed to have read her thoughts.

"H-how'd you know?"

"Tohru…the other day, I was looking for my day planner…I accidentally….came across your diary. And I realized that you still have nightmares every night about that….event. I just think…maybe…you haven't moved on yet." Momiji handed her a box of tissues.

"You may be right…But….but I've been trying so hard, I just don't understand why?" Tohru kept crying.

"Because…you really…you truly loved him Tohru, and I see that it's extremely hard for you to let go of that relationship. But you have to know that what happened back then, wasn't your fault…okay?"

"Y-yes…Momiji, thank you." Tohru swept her fringe back and relaxed a little.

"You know…this is completely irrelevant but tomorrow, do you want to go to Disneyland?" Momiji asked randomly although Tohru could tell he wasn't joking.

"D-disneyland?"

"Yeah, to get your mind off the past. Have a little fun before the nightmares and the exams decide to attack you"

"S-sure, I guess….thank you Momiji. You're very kind."

"No problem, but anyway, thanks for the breakfast, it really is delicious." Momiji replaced his serious expression with a childish smile and handed Tohru a glass of milk.

* * *

_**Saturday Afternoon  
**_

Arisa Uotani drove to Momiji's mansion with Hana sitting in the passenger seat all relaxed with a big smile on her face.

"Can't wait to see Tohru?" Uo asked.

"I miss her dearly; I wonder how much she has grown." Hana replied.

"Yea same here." Uo pulled in the driveway as she spoke into the intercom system.

"Yes? Is this Uo and Hana?" A sweet and cute voice came onto the speakers.

"Indeed." Uo grinned as the gates opened revealing a brunette-headed girl waving with a big smile on her face.

"She hasn't changed one bit." Hana spoke as they both ran out of the car and hugged Tohru.

"I'm so glad to see you two, I've missed you so much! And to think, look at you now, you're on TV all the time, you're famous, but you're still the Uo-chan and Hana-chan that I know." Tohru said as warm tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh Tohru, what made you think that all this fame stuff will ever erase you from our memories." Hana replied as she saw a smile wipe off Tohru's face.

"Well at least it didn't happen to us, but it definitely happened to Orangey." Uo stated as Tohru took them into the house.

"Oh I'm sorry Tohru, I didn't mean to bring up this horrible subject…I'm really sorry." Hana apologized.

"Don't apologize Hana, you did nothing wrong, I have you two by my side, and I'm still really relieved for that."

"Well has Momiji been treating you well?"

"Hehe, I think I can answer that question when I take you for a tour around my bedroom." Tohru giggled as she led them upstairs into her own bedroom chamber.

She opened the door, unmasking a humongous king sized bed with curtains and a nice duvet. The floor wasn't carpet but a really nice whitish grayish marble. There was a large window that showed the whole view of the gardens and the mini waterfall. She could hear Uo and Hana gasping, even though they were rich as well, they both lived in high-class apartments, but this really revealed to them, how much Momiji adored spoiling Tohru with all these luxurious gifts.

"Amazing stuff." Hana discovered a Juice fountain inside this cabinet, as Uo looked through her colorful wardrobe.

"Wow Momiji seriously loves you." Uo commented as Tohru blushed.

"Speaking of love, are you two _in _love?" Hana gave a suspicious glance.

"Oh! Well I wouldn't say that just yet, we're just friends right now, but I am very lucky because Momiji spends time with me all the time and he showers me with gifts plus we take the same classes in university. He really is a valuable friend." Tohru answered.

"Hmm… and you two get the whole house to yourselves huh? It must be an interesting experience as the President's son." Uo was now flicking through Tohru's CD's as she found a copy of her own album.

"Yes, Uo I don't even think we need to worry about Tohru anymore. Momiji seems to be treating her just perfectly fine." Hana took a sip of the juice.

"If I pass the exams next week, I will graduate from University, and I'll feel like the luckiest girl alive." Tohru dreamt of wearing the graduation hat.

"Woah, graduating so soon, you are truly smart! I guess you deserve all this for working so hard, you really haven't changed at all Tohru, and I like that." Uo smiled.

"Yes, well thank you. Would you two like to go out for coffee, I've got so much to say to you."

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

Rin Kinoshita treated herself to a glass of champagne as she lay back on her $7000 couch reading the newspaper. She soon sat upright after reading the headlines as her glass of wine fell from her grasp onto the expensive leather couch. 

"What? This can't be happening? Haru…got into a crash while he was racing in the finals…But…No…I thought we were meant to have a date tonight….Haru…once again the hopes of keeping a promise towards a proper date has faded….But Haru, I seriously hope you are okay…." Rin read aloud as she forgot about her champagne, grabbed her handbag and ran out the door.

* * *

_**Sunday**_

While Tohru and Momiji were having a blast at Disneyland, Kisa Nagasaki walked along the pathway outside of her house with her pet dog Sniffles. She noticed that everyone in the neighborhood was at home, enjoying the weekend and the sunshine… that was including Hiro. She realized that she was a little afraid to face him right now since he had broken up with her just a few days ago. He hadn't made any further contact with her as if he had just shut her out of his life. All Kisa wanted to do was to knock on his door and try to sort everything out, but she wasn't as confident as she had thought. She was now on his doorstep with her finger only a few millimeters away from the doorbell, but she just couldn't do it. She turned around and started to walk off, when she heard the door click open.

"Kisa? What are you doing here?" Hiro asked still in his PJ's, he was about to get his mail but he noticed someone in the way.

"H-hiro…I…I…" Kisa turned her back on him and blinked back tears.

"You don't have to say anything; I'm just going to get the mail." Hiro walked past her and collected the envelopes that included fan letters.

"Hiro, I can't stand not being able to be with you!" Kisa spoke when she saw him about to close the door on her.

Hiro stopped his actions and threw the letters away and walked up to her.

"Well if you really meant it then you'd be here without your 4 cell phones!"

"Hiro…"

"Kisa, if you really want this to work out between us then you have to understand that you need to spend some time with me, balance your life between work and everything else." Hiro sighed and reached down to stroke her dog.

"I want that…I really do…but it's hard for me…because my boss has high expectations of me…and the whole magazine thing just puts a lot of pressure onto me…"

"I understand that, but the thing is, you're a teenager Kisa! We're meant to be in high school living the normal lives with other teenagers, we shouldn't be home-schooled every week just because of our jobs! I am the producer and the boss of my own show and it only happens once a week which means I have the other days to go to school or be alongside you…but you, you work nearly 10 hours a day, 5 days a week! Don't you think that's too much?"

"Y-yes…I do…but I can't help it because I'm the chief editor…and if I reduce the amount of time that I work…then our whole company will lose profit."

"I don't want to say this Kisa…but maybe….maybe you shouldn't be the chief editor…"

"Are you saying…that I can't handle it?"

"Kisa…you have to choose…it's either the life you're living now…or me…."

* * *

_**Monday**_

The Furuba band entered the recording studio for "Blind Attraction" and were greeted by Yuki's brother Ayame Shimazu whom Kimi and Kakeru really wanted to meet, although Kakeru was slightly disappointed that Kagura Tashiro was doing some filming in New York so he couldn't get her autograph.

"Well well, their finally here, Gure-san, Haa-san, hurry up and get here!" Ayame called out to them as they came out, one with a huge smile on his face, and the other just not interested.

"Oh, you must be Shigure Kusanagi, can I have your autograph?" Machi asked as Yuki went off to search for Kyo.

……..

"Hmm…where could that stupid Kyo be, he must be more stupid than before since he has no idea who he _really _is…" Yuki said aloud as he bumped into a short figure.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Yuki apologized after the sound of water spilling all over the floor.

"No I'm fine." The girl looked up and gasped.

"Y-yuki?"

"Tohru?"

* * *

A/N: Okay…I hope that wasn't too bad, my aim was to end this chapter with suspense, lol. Well tell me what you think, and till next time! 

**_Angelite _****_Phoenix_****_//Dark Angel of Mystery_**


	6. Chapter 6: Red Carpet Glamour

**A/N (Author's Note): Happy Valentines Day Everyone!! This chapter will also be based on Valentines Day and the red carpet XD. **

Hehe Yes, You can tell that I am VERY happy from the amount of reviews I got. XD. So I would really like to thank ALL of you who contributed to making me cheerful! And yes, you may also be giving me an evil look as to why I took so long to update this particular chapter. Well only answer I can give you is two things. School…. and I found this chapter a little challenging to write, don't know why though. Well let's just get on with the story and hope you enjoy it. (Note: Much Fluff)

**MTR (Messages to reviewers): **

FF

RinHaru4ever: Yea… come to think of it, they kinda remind me of brother and sister too. Lol, thanks for reviewing!

Daelaeyni: Hehe, your reviews are certainly VERY entertaining and fun to read! So thank you! You sure do give me lots of encouragement / hatred hahaha. Thanks a bunch Daelaeyni!

Mischievouz Angel: Lol when I first read your review, I thought you said that YOU were in fear of falling in love…and I was like…oookkkayyy…but yea then I talked to you on Msn and got it all sorted LOL. Thank you Kimmi-chan!

JennyKim319: Yes I had to sacrifice poor Kyo's memory in order to get a plot for my story…AAHH I feel so Evil!! But anyway thank you for reviewing!

mimi0695: Thx, Glad to hear that you like it XD

moonflower: So….how was your French test? It wasn't delayed again was it? Haha, and yea sure I can still call you moonflower, thank you lots for reviewing!

Hunter Hatake and Roxxi Uchiha: Thank you very much!

Candace: Yea, hehe, I don't know how to define it either, sad and happy? Happy and sad? Lol, Thanks for reviewing.

mysticwaterfall: Yeeesss. The flashback was fun to write lol, well thanks Miki.

Nkauj Hnub: Awww I'm sorry I have a habit of finding cliff hangers, hehe. Thank you! 

Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin: Thanks a lot for your kind review!

MM

Sakura-bell: Thank you so much for another supportive review!

FrEaKiSh: Oooohh….I don't really feel like explaining this again, so I'll just copy the reply from last-time: They all have different last names because in this story, the curse doesn't exist, therefore they don't have a bond that ties them together, so I gave them all different last names since they aren't cousins. But you can still tell who they are by their same first names and their personalities.

Anna May Dreamer: That is wonderful to hear that you are enjoying my story so much, I hope that I can write more interesting and well-written chapters that you will like. Thanks!

inu – baby: Thanks! I appreciate your review!

?UNKNOWN?: Umm...you could read the reply I wrote to "FrEaKiSh".

**

* * *

**

**SHADOWED BY FAME SHATTERED BY FEAR  
**

**_By Angelite Phoenix // Dark Angel of Mystery_**

**CHAPTER 6: Xx- Red Carpet Glamour -xX**

* * *

_Wednesday Morning…  
_

It was a cold rainy day, and yet the Oscars and MTV awards were to be held that night. Luckily, it was due to clear up later in the afternoon. Right now, it was only ten in the morning and the whole L.A city was filled with busy people on the busy streets. Mostly, you would see couples around the place, on romantic dates since it was Valentines Day. Tohru ended up having brunch with her old close friend Yuki. They had encountered upon each other just an hour ago, Yuki was surprised to find Tohru in America and working at the same place as Kyo.

"So Miss Honda, what are doing here in America?" Yuki questioned as he helped himself to some hot coffee.

"I'm studying in University here with Momiji. His father helped me find a job as a cleaner..."

"And I'm assuming….that; you were shocked to see Kyo again." Yuki interrupted.

"….Yea…I was, and he still doesn't remember me, but why would I expect him to? He's already engaged to that beautiful actress Kagura Tashiro. He would never propose if he…remembered me." Tohru looked down, hiding her watery eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I never knew it would be like this. I mean, that day….I still remember that very night when it happened."

"Uh…so Yuki, you're in a famous band with your old school council friends' right?" Tohru wanted to change the subject.

"Yes. We must attend the MTV awards tonight as well. This year is going to be interesting; we've decided to combine the MTV awards with the Oscar's. So it is a big event."

"That sounds great. Good luck then, let's hope you get an award." Tohru forced a smile.

"Thank you, Oh yea…that reminds me, would you like to come as well?"

"M-me? But I'm not invited."

"Don't worry about that, I'll just say that even though you're not a V.I.P guest. You can tag along with us, I want you to see the place, it's really amazing."

"Oh…but w-what about Momiji? I promised to spend Valentines Day with him."

"Well why don't you bring him along as well, it'd be fun." Yuki beamed at her.

"Uhh…Well I guess I should really be thanking you then Yuki."

"It's no problem at all. Ooh…I'm running late for the rehearsal with my band. I'll pick you and Momiji up tonight." Yuki gave her a slip of paper that had his contact number on it.

"Alright, it was nice to see you again. Bye Yuki." Tohru waved as she grabbed her bag and went back to the set where she had to continue some cleaning.

* * *

Kinoshita Rin sat beside her one true love inside the hospital, with a grief and sad expression on her normally beautiful face. It was strange to see Haru in the hospital bed for once, for it had always been her, the supermodel who had strange sicknesses all the time. She straightened out her hair, dried her eyes and held onto his warm hands.

"Rin?" Haru opened one eye and sat up feeling tired and weak.

"Yes Haru."

"Oh crap…the date! I'm sorry Rin I really am."

"Haru. You got in a car accident, I won't blame you at all."

"I'm telling you, that guy pushed me off the racetrack." Haru frowned and bit his lip.

"I believe you. Besides, my Haru is the best car racer on the planet. There is no way, he could make a fault and end up in hospital from a farfetched car accident." Rin smiled warmly and handed him a glass of water.

"Well….anyway. Rin I'll make it up to you, today is Valentines Day, I'll take you out to dinner."

"Haru! Don't talk such nonsense! You still haven't recovered yet." Rin replied sternly.

"But Rin, I'm perfectly fine." He replied coolly and attempted to stand when Rin forced him back into bed.

"No means no!" She held him in place firmly till he stopped moving.

"Fine, but this Valentines day might be the worst." Haru crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Haru, you don't even need to think about doing something romantic. I mean c'mon, anything can be a date as long as we're together right?" Rin moved closer, kissed him on the forehead and lay next to him.

"You're right." Haru smiled while snuggling up to Rin and started to fall asleep slowly.

* * *

_Tuesday…._

It had started to pour heavily, rain clouds appeared out of nowhere as the sound of the roaring thunder boomed the skies with evil. Kisa and Hiro stood there staring at each other with emotionless expressions. Kisa was now in tears, but nobody could see them since the rain had some coverage. She didn't even realize that she had let go of the dog-leash, and her little dog was now running towards Hiro's house in order to get shelter. And yet, two confused teenagers stood there in the pouring rain, leaving the whole world behind them.

Kisa was afraid; Hiro's last question had left her puzzled and shattered. _-"Kisa…you have to choose…it's either the life you're living now…or me…."- _That single question repeated inside her head numerous times and still, she had no nerve to reply.

"So what's it going to be Kisa? It's your call. I'm not asking you to leave your job to be with me. I'm just wanting to know what will make you happy, what will satisfy you once and for all. What….will satisfy me doesn't matter until you answer my question, because in my life, you are the most important person to me…and I need to know that you can make a decision without any regrets. So if you choose your career over me, just make sure that it's what you want. And if you choose me over your career, don't complain to me the next day about how much you want your job back. I know…it's not simple, but it's better if you just stick to one path….Kisa." Hiro stared at her, the rain also covering his shadowy tears.

"If that is the case…then I'll choose…..." Kisa paused quietly. The old memories had helped her upon the decision. How they use to get crepes together, how their friendship bond took them right through from Elementary to High School. How everything just fitted perfectly when Hiro was there with her. Not one single piece was missing. She had his support, she shared part of his lawn, and she basically owned his Heart. With as many factors as these, she couldn't refuse, nor could she risk losing her relationship with Hiro. Even if her job meant the world to her, Hiro would always mean more.

"You….Hiro." She finished her sentence quietly as she raised her head and looked at him. She could almost see a smile on his face.

Hiro stepped closer and took a handkerchief out, then wiped away Kisa's tears and hugged her tightly.

"For a minute….I thought that you had really changed Kisa, I thought that you had forgotten all about us, and the world that you left behind. I'm sorry if I doubted you." He replied trying not to let his tears take over him.

"Even if I did forget…Hiro, I'm sure, you'd always find a way to bring me back."

* * *

_Wednesday Afternoon…_

Tohru was cleaning Kyo's mirror as once again, they had their own conversation. Tohru figured that Kyo was probably lonely since his fiancée wasn't going to be here for the rest of the week nor was she attending the Oscar Awards evening.

"Want a Cola?" Kyo asked as he opened his mini-fridge.

"No thanks." She smiled back and sprayed the mirror-cleaning agent onto her reflection.

"So umm…Tohru….I was wondering if you wanted to come to the awards with me tonight as my date." Kyo asked politely as Tohru dropped the bucket of water all over the floor.

"Ahhh….Umm…I'm sorry! I'll clean it right away."

"It's okay Tohru, I'll help ya." Kyo laughed and gave her a hand.

"So….about tonight?" He brought up the question after a few moments of silence.

"Kyo…..you're……you're engaged. Aren't you?"

"Yea….But I mean not as a date date but just a close friend ya know? Just to keep me company at the awards." Kyo looked down and shuffled his feet.

"But….won't people think that you're crazy because you took a poor non-wealthy maid to the awards?" Tohru asked defensively, a little surprised that Kyo was already considering her as a close friend even after he had only met her for 2 weeks.

"If anyone says that I'll punch them." Kyo said confidently as Tohru couldn't help but think back to the old Kyo who had a bad temper and loved martial arts. Maybe he still had those qualities in him.

"Well….Umm….actually Yuki has already asked me to go with him."

"Yuki? Who the hell is Yuki?" Kyo asked suspiciously.

"He's…an old friend of mine."

"Pfftt….hahaha….for a minute, I thought he was your boyfriend." Kyo laughed.

"No he isn't. He has a girlfriend, and their both in the band Furuba." Tohru explained.

"Oh that band, man, I don't like the guitarist, no offense. I just don't like him that much. Well….okay, so I guess you will be coming anyway, I'll see you there. Okay?"

"Umm…Kyo! One more thing?" Tohru called back at him.

"What is it?" Kyo turned around and stared directly into her eyes which made her stop and blush.

"Umm….Uhh….what do you exactly wear to the awards?"

"Anything you want Tohru, I'm sure that... you'll look stunning in whatever you choose to wear." Kyo turned red in embarrassment and left the room.

* * *

"Kureno! What do you think I should wear? Black or Blue?" Akito held up two suits in front of Kureno's face, as Kureno pointed to the Black one.

"You suit black Akito, it goes with your hair." He replied in a neutral tone.

"Very well. Once this movie is finished, I am aiming to get best director next year!" Akito smirked and returned into the fitting room.

* * *

_Wednesday 6:30pm…._

It was a pleasant evening in Momiji's mansion since Tohru had cooked Japanese food to remind them of home. They were sitting on opposite ends of a long and expensive dining table, just enjoying their meal. Tohru had informed Momiji about the Oscar/MTV awards, and he agreed. Sadly, it didn't seem too much like Valentines day, Tohru spent her day at work and Momiji spent his day at the library catching up on some study, although Momiji did give her many gifts, and he bought her a brand new dress for the Awards evening.

"Thank you so much for the lovely dress Momiji, I absolutely love it."

"I hope you don't mind the color, I wasn't sure if you liked the dark shade of Blue-ish Green, I just thought it matched your eyes." Momiji replied while adding pouring champagne into his glass.

"Oh of course I don't mind. I think it's great that you would think of the color of my eyes…" Tohru trailed off and blushed as Momiji just smiled back at her.

"You're welcome Tohru."

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'll go try it on now, and I need to do my make-up, Yuki's coming to pick us up in about an hour and I wanna try to look nice for this occasion." Tohru stacked the dishwasher and gave Momiji a big grin.

"Sure Tohru. By the way, you don't need to _try_ to look nice because, you just naturally look nice all the time anyway."

"Really? Umm…thank you Momiji."

* * *

_Half an hour later…_

(Tohru's POV)

"I'm such a lucky girl! I don't even know what I ever did to deserve all this." She said to herself, as she looked in the mirror at her gorgeous reflection. Then she scanned the gigantic room which was fit for a princess and sighed guiltily.

"I must study hard in University, earn my own money and of course, get my own house, I can't live with Momiji forever, I'd be depending on him way too much, not to mention, I'm using his father's income. I feel so bad." Tohru went into her jewelry box and selected a pair of emerald earrings and put them on. She then went into her wardrobe to get a pair of matching shoes. She had over 20 pairs of shoes, 5 pairs of stilettos, 3 pairs of slippers, 4 pairs of sport shoes, 3 pairs of sandals, 4 pairs of leather boots and 1 pair of dark green high heels which she chose to match her dress.

She had just finished doing her make-up when she heard the sound of Yuki's car rolling onto the driveway. As she expected, he arrived in a slender black limousine. Tohru ran out of her room and went to fetch Momiji.

* * *

_At the Awards…._

"And here we are, at our first annual combined Oscar and MTV awards night, this is the place where you can see beauty, glamour and success very clearly. This is the hour when you can hear screams of delight and excitement from our lucky fans. As you can see, down there we have our nervous-as-always Ritsu Urashima. The lucky bachelor who gets to host the awards every single darn year! And on my right, you can definitely spot super-hot pop/punk singer Arisa Uotani, a good friend of mine also. On my left, there's the handsome Prince of Furuba, Yuki Shimazu who is standing next to his fellow band members. In front, we have Kyo Sohma, the flaming orange-headed actor who is currently busy with his latest movie "Blind Attraction". We will definitely be looking forward to the premiere of that movie since, as you know, the book is certainly a huge hit. Anyway, sadly he doesn't have a date this evening, his fiancée Kagura Tashiro is occupied with some filming in New York. Well I guess that's enough for now, we'll be right back after the break, so keep your eyes peeled for E Entertainment Hollywood News Channel. I'm Saki Hanajima, don't touch that remote!"  
_  
_

* * *

**A/N: **Yea….no cliffy's today since I couldn't think of one. Next chapter, there will be some interesting stuff happening. Lol…I haven't started planning that yet but yea…I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Don't forget to leave a review, Thanks!

_**Angelite Phoenix//Dark Angel of Mystery**  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Visions and Confessions

**A/N: **Hi everyone, I'm sorry for the long wait! But thank you so much for the constant support! Just to let you know, I'm going to Australia for a little vacation in April so I'll probably update when I get back… which will be after the 20th of April. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**MTR (Messages to reviewers): **

**FF**

RinHaru4ever: Yea, Yuki and Machi are already dating but I haven't really mentioned a lot about their love life. My bad…haha… Well if you want me to write about them a little more, just say the word and I can do something for the next chapter. Again, thanks for the wonderful review!  
  
Daelaeyni: Hehe, that's good, I'm glad that you love it! Well I'm still deciding when I'm going to reveal what happened between the two, but until then, I'll just keeping giving out more clues to the people that don't know lol. Thanks a bunch for your review!

  
Aqua: Thank you! I'm really happy to know that you are enjoying it so far.

  
Mischievouz Angel: Haha… no way! You're a good author too Kimmi-chan! But if you ask me, Mel-mel is incredible with her stories! I mean her first fanfic was good! And ours was a little…well you know. But still… We're getting better lol.  
  
moonflower: Wow that sounds awesome. French acting and Singing! Glad to hear that your test went well. Thanks for the nice review!

Candi: Thanks a lot! 

rin916: Nope you didn't miss anything at all. I'm…well I like to write stories with suspense lol which is why I haven't really said anything about Kyo's past. But there's a chapter coming up that's gonna reveal everything so it all makes sense, maybe chapter 9 or 10. Thanks for the review.

**MM**

Anna May Dreamer: Yup I will definitely reveal the secret to ya in about…2 or 3 chapter's time. Thanks for reviewing! 

sakura-bell: Thanks sakura-bell for your kind review, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**SHADOWED BY FAME SHATTERED BY FEAR  
**

**_By Angelite Phoenix // Dark Angel of Mystery_**

**CHAPTER 7: Xx- Visions and Confessions -xX**

* * *

Kyo stood by the sink, rinsing his face with icy cold water. His head clouded with thoughts and familiar voices.

"_Hey Orangey! Come take a look at her Prom dress. She got it made especially to impress you, I mean c'mon, it even matches the color of your hair, you have to at least give her some credit?" A blonde haired girl said with a powerful voice._

"_I'm comin, I'm comin." He sighed. _

"_Well hurry up, she can't wait forever ya know."_

"_Yes, her waves are starting to get impatient." A wavy black-haired girl appeared behind him._

"_Okay I'm here." He walked through the corridor and knocked on the door._

"_What do you think Kyo?" A sweet and cute voice asked, but just before he could see her face properly, he felt his cell phone ringing._

"Hello?" Kyo groaned, annoyed at his phone.

"Sweetie you haven't called me at all since I've been gone. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME? YOU BETTER NOT BE!" Kagura Tashiro's voice came through the line like lightning and thunder.

"Oh it's you Kagura."

"YES OF COURSE ITS ME, WHO'D YOU EXPECT? THAT HOT CLEANER OF YOURS? NO!" Kagura kept yelling.

"What the hell? What makes you think I'm having an affair with the cleaner?" Kyo rolled his eyes and fixed his bowtie.

"UH NEVERMIND! So…how are things at the awards night? I really wish I could be there. You know how much I missed you." Her voice calmed down to a sugary honey-sweet tone.

"Umm…yea, everything's fine." Kyo replied bluntly.

"WELL DID _YOU_ MISS ME?"

"Yea….Umm I have to go, have a safe trip back and I'll see you soon." Kyo hung up before she could reply and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

The chilly air attacked Kisa's skin as goose bumps appeared on her pale arms. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on her bosses' office door and waited for an answer. Tonight was going to be the moment she quit her job. She could just imagine the 'soon to be' look on her bosses' face.

"Come in." A low and powerful voice called out to her.

"Ah Miss Nagasaki, come, take a seat. I just read the March Issue that was published and distributed yesterday. I presume it's the best one you've done so far. I'd like to congratulate you for your hard work by giving you a pay rise." Her boss smiled at her as Kisa's jaw dropped.

"What is it? Surprised? Why? You do know you're the best out of the staff we have in this whole company." Her boss continued.

'Why is he telling me this now when I'm about to quit my job.' Kisa thought as she fiddled with her bracelet.

"Is something wrong Kisa? You seem speechless."

"Mr. Sato. I am thrilled to hear all that, really I am…but there's something I need to discuss with you." She spoke as her insides trembled with guilt.

"What is it?"

"I…I-I…I'm q-…I have to quit." Kisa hung her head low, afraid to watch the reaction of her boss.

"Quit?" He stood up suddenly.

"Yes…Quit…or….Resign…." She whispered.

"Are you crazy Kisa? Every woman dreams of this job and you have the best income and the right skills, why do you want to give up all the hard work you've been through over the past year? I just don't see any reason for you to quit. I mean…are you feeling uncomfortable with being the youngest and the only teenager here in this company?"

"N-no…well…maybe. It's complicated…I w-want…to go to high school like a normal teenager."

"B-but…You don't need to.."

"Trust me I have enjoyed working for you but I can't do it anymore."

"You do realize that if you quit, you won't be able to get this job again." Mr. Sato said sternly as she bit her lip.

"Yes I understand Mr. Sato."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He sighed.

"Yes." Kisa nodded.

"Okay…well….I guess you better start cleaning up your desk. We have enjoyed working with you, would you like us to hold you a goodbye party?"

"N-no…it's fine…really."

* * *

Tohru walked along the red carpet with her hand linked to Momiji's. It was really awkward going to a place like this when she wasn't even famous for anything. Momiji at least had the reputation of being the President of Japan's son, but for her, she was just an ordinary cleaner. Yuki and his band seemed confident, Kakeru and Kimi were spotted signing at least 50 autographs, Machi was being interviewed by Hana and Yuki was surrounded by screaming girls from every corner. It seemed everyone had something to do so Tohru decided to look for Kyo.

"Momiji, I'll be back." Tohru said to him.

"Sure I'll save you a seat for later. Just don't get lost." Momiji smiled and walked off.

* * *

After half an hour, Tohru had managed to find Kyo, leaning against the walls, outside of the Male bathrooms. He was wearing a black tuxedo, which had brought back so many memories of the prom 5 years ago. Tohru tried to forget the past and forced a smile while waving to Kyo.

"Good Evening Kyo." She tucked her fringe behind her ear and smiled at him warmly.

"Hey Tohru, you managed to come huh?" Kyo gazed at her.

"Yes I did. Momiji bought me a new dress especially for the evening. I'm very lucky to have been invited here to this wonderful occasion." She beamed happily.

"Yea, the dress is nice, color suits ya." Kyo blushed and smirked at his lousy comment. He sounded like he was flirting with her, he had completely forgotten about the engagement ring that lay on his dressing table back in the mansion.

"Why thank you very much. So when is Kagura coming back?" She asked.

"The day after tomorrow." Kyo answered shortly feeling a migraine in his head.

"Okay that's great, so how are you today?"

"I'm fine….just…f-fine…." The headache was starting to get stronger and stronger.

_The sound of people gasping_

_The sound of one familiar girl screaming_

_The sound of his heart beating slower and slower  
_

_The taste of blood_

_The taste of the cold chilly air_

_The taste of pain and sadness  
_

_The sense of anger, regret and emotion from another_

_The sense of fear and losing sight_

_The sense of…..**the past**_

"K-Kyo?" Tohru took a step forward and felt his arm which was shivering.

"Are you o-okay?" She asked a few seconds later when he didn't respond.

"T-Tohru….I need to….t-to talk to you about s-something." He stood straight and looked at her.

"What is it? You can tell me." Tohru replied.

"This….might sound stupid…but…..I….I have these…visions….every night when I sleep, sometimes during the day unexpectedly, these visions come to my head…sounds of screaming….blood, the sense of fear….And you, y-you're there in my visions….it's strange. I can't d-describe it, and I don't know why I'm having these….dreams or nightmares. But they….seem so realistic that I can't help but feel…..scared….and clueless…"

"You probably think I'm crazy, don't you?" Kyo looked at Tohru who had her head hung low.

"Uhh…Tohru?"

"……I'm Sorry Kyo…I was listening, it's just….I….I have to go…..S-Sorry…." Tohru turned around and ran off, tears flowing out of her eyes.

"He's remembering…He's finally regaining his memories after such a long time, piece by piece, each small fragment will lead to him knowing about his past….about us….And yet…I don't know whether to be happy or not." Tohru thought as she bumped into Momiji who happened to be looking for her.

"There you are Tohru, It's starting soon, Ritsu Urashima is going to announce the awards in 10 minutes, and we don't wanna be late-…Tohru? Momiji realized that she had all her make-up ruined and smudged.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"K-Kyo….he's remembering…..he's g-getting his m-memories back." Tohru cried on his shoulder as Momiji stood there speechless.

"And…sooner or later, he's going to remember me….what am I going to do Momiji?"

"That's….umm….Tohru, just forget this for now, come, let's go inside, we'll talk about this later, okay?" Momiji gave her a tissue to dry her tears and took her to through the doors.

* * *

"G-g-good Evening Ladies and G-gentlemen…I hope you've had a g-g-good evening so far…..Well as you all know my names Urashi-…I'm SORRY!!!! I shouldn't have assumed that, of course not all of you know me!!!!! I mean…..My names Ritsu….Urashima…and it's nice to meet you all tonight…and I'd like to thank you all for coming. I'm very privileged to be your host…..Umm….first of all; we have Arisa Uo-….Umm…Sorry! I meant….Singing sensation Arisa Uotani performing her wonderful single Red Butterfly." Ritsu walked off the stage, handed the microphone to Arisa then grabbed his handkerchief and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Why did she run off like that? I don't understand…."

"Does she know what's happening to me?"

"She must be hiding something, but what? And why won't she tell me?"

"Since the first day she met me, she burst into tears the moment she looked into my eyes….and yet I still haven't figured out what made her cry…."

"Although I feel as if I've known her….She's just a cleaner hired by Akito a few weeks ago, how can she possibly know anything about me?"

"Why won't you say anything? Tohru….Why?"

Kyo stared at the ground holding back the tears in his eyes. He wanted reasons and answers, but nothing seemed to make sense to him anymore. He couldn't figure out what made him propose to Kagura, he wasn't even so sure if he still loved her the way he thought he did back then, or worse, if he ever loved her at all….?  
He had a strange attraction to the cleaner Tohru Honda, but had no idea why. He hated the lead guitarist of "Furuba" even though he knew nothing about him. These questions flooded into his mind all so suddenly, after every vision, things had started to become clearer to him that he was a nobody, he didn't know what had brought him to fame, Kyo had no clue whatsoever as to who he was.

As he glanced forward, he noticed a photograph on the floor. He took a few steps forward, bent down and picked it up, then analyzed it.

It was a picture of a handsome orange-headed, brown eyed teenage boy with his arm around a beautiful red haired girl with dark amber eyes. However, he had no idea when or where this photo was taken, he figured that the boy was probably him, but….who…. was the girl?

* * *

**A/N: **So….how was that chapter? Tried to make it as suspenseful as I could….with a lil cliffhanger at the end. Hmm….you may wonder, who the heck is the red-headed girl huh? Yes it is yet another mystery for you to solve.

Well I need you all to do me a favor, tell me if you'd like a emotional, sad ending to this story or a nice relaxed ending, well in other words, happy?

It's your call, and I'll go with whatever the majority chooses.

And don't worry; the story ain't quite completed yet lol.

Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to leave a review with your opinion as to whether you want happy/sad. And if you have any constructive criticism, just go ahead and say it.

Thanks!

_**Angelite Phoenix//Dark Angel of Mystery**_


	8. Chapter 8: River of Memories

**A/N:** Hello everyone, well it's good to be back! I just finished reading the whole fruits basket series including volume 23! And it was fabulous. Although kinda sad too since it's the very end of the series. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, It will reveal a lot more about Kyo's past and the red headed girl whom he had a connection with. Oh and if there are any Lindsay Lohan fans out there, I strongly apologise on the behalf of Hiro's mouth.

**MTR (Messages to reviewers): **

**FF **

mysticwaterfall: Thanks, I think this is the first story I've written that actually makes sense, well to me lol. And the most I enjoy writing too!

30 seconds to YOUR MOM: Haha, Yea I tend to do that quite a lot. Update once a month then leave a cliffhanger. Well thanks for the review!

Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin: Thanks, it's nice to know that you are enjoying it.

Micki G: My story gave you an idea for your fanfiction? Well that's nice to hear! Thank you for reviewing.

emichii: hehe your guesses were very entertaining to read, well I can tell you this, he did not get hit by a hammer lol. Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate it.

Rin916: Lol it's alright. It happens to me too, when an author doesn't update for ages, I kinda forget the plot of the story at first. But thank you, I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story.

Kimi-chan: huh? Happy endings with angst….do you mean Happy endings with angst before it or…cos then it wouldn't really be a happy ending if it was angst at the same time lol. Omg I hope she doesn't read my fanfic reviews by any chance, lol as if she would go on fanfiction lmao.

moonflower: Thank you! Yes I had a lovely trip, nice beaches, ice-skating. Things like that. And yea I do have a lot of questions to answer in this story, don't I? lol, well I'm hoping that half of them will be answered in this chapter.

Sakura-chan1345: Thank you so much for your kind review!

**MM **

Anna may dreamer: Thank you very much, and yea that's good idea, about the original and alternative endings. Thanks again!  


* * *

**SHADOWED BY FAME SHATTERED BY FEAR  
**

_**By **__**Angelite Phoenix // Dark Angel of Mystery**_

**CHAPTER 8**** Xx- River of Memories -xX**

* * *

2 hours had passed since the awards had concluded. Tohru lay on her bed, her head rested on the puffy white pillows. She reflected on the evening that had just gone by and stared into blank space as Momiji came in with a glass of water. He handed it to Tohru and sat on the edge of her bed analyzing her expression.

"I know…it's hard to accept the fact that Kyo might as well be back in your life…but maybe, it was destiny that he were to regain his memories again…who knows? As much as it pains me to say…. there is a possibility that you two have….fallen in love… again." Momiji looked away and bit his lip. He knew that he loved Tohru but it was impossible to tell if Tohru felt the same way, after the love of her life Kyo had entered their lives again.

"Momiji, I just…don't understand…He can't love me, he's got a fiancée. That's who he's in love with, I can't replace her, nor do I want to right now. I mean, the last time I fell in love with Kyo, he already had a girlfriend which led to disaster. And I'm not letting that get in my way and ruin Kyo's life again. And last night, I was such a coward, fearing the consequences of Kyo getting his memory back…so….I ran away and left Kyo there confused while was struggling to deal with the nightmares that he's been having recently. When Ritsu Urashima read out Kyo's name last night, he didn't even show up…that's when I knew that I can't face him again. I'm quitting my job." Tohru sat up and clenched her fists.

"Tohru, running away from this situation isn't really…gonna help solve it." Momiji sighed.

"So…you think I should keep my job?"

"Maybe just for a little while because…I don't think you should avoid Kyo, you need to talk to him and tell him the truth about his past…He deserves to know what happened during that night. But do you think you could do that? Tell Kyo without running away?"

"Yea…I hope so…facing my fear isn't going to be easy Momiji…"

* * *

Kyo sat at the table as his personal chef prepared breakfast. He was still wondering about Tohru's strange reaction towards his nightmare confession. He had done some research and had found out that the red-headed amber eyed girl was named Miya Hayashi. She had served a 4 year jail sentence for attempted murder and she was released from prison early last year. So according to the evidence on the photograph, he knew this girl, and apparently, he appeared to be very close to her.

"Here's your breakfast, strawberry crepes, vanilla yoghurt and freshly squeezed watermelon juice. Is there anything else you require?" His chef placed the breakfast tray in front of Kyo.

"Uhh….actually, I was wondering if you were able to make rice-balls?" Kyo asked, out of the blue as a thought of Tohru's special recipe appeared in his mind.

"Well I have tried making them before, fruit flavoured tiny rice-balls. Would you like me to serve that for lunch?" His chef asked.

"That would be cool, thanks." Kyo smiled a hidden smile and continued to eat his breakfast.

* * *

"………Yep, Lindsay Lohan has definitely lost it, walking around the place, getting drunk. She hangs out with the wrong crowd that drug deals, talk about peer pressure! I feel sorry for her family, I mean, what a shame to have someone like her live in their family, partying day to night, gaining weight day by day. Well that's enough from me tonight; I'm not wasting my time on LiLo. Well I'd sure like to hear all your opinions about these brainless celebrities so send your fan mail in if you wanna suggest anything for the show next week. I'm Hiro Akiyama, see ya and don't forget, NEVER learn from celebrities."

"Wow Hiro, you did well today, a lot of insults comin from ya. Good one!" His director gave him a pat on the back.

"Yea whatever, just doing what I do best." Hiro smirked as he made his way to the kitchen where he was in need of coffee.

"Hiro?" He heard Kisa's voice at the doorway as he blushed and smiled at her.

"Hey Kisa, what's going on?"

"I quit my job yesterday…" She said nervously.

"Oh yea…how'd it go?" Hiro asked.

"Although I feel a bit sad, I'm overall quite happy, because now, I have more time to spend with you Hiro-kun." She smiled shyly as he hugged her.

"Thanks Kisa, I promise to look after you whenever, wherever."

* * *

"Wow it sure feels good to be home, back from that boring hospital!" Haru stepped into his apartment with Rin closely behind him.

"I'm glad you feel better sweetie, now go and lie down for a bit, I'll go make some coffee for the both of us, then…I've got a surprise for you." Rin smiled.

"I've been lying down for 4 whole days now; don't you think I should be allowed to walk around?" Haru laughed.

"Not yet, not till I get the surprise ready." Rin replied as she poured the freshly brewed coffee into two china cups. She then took something out of the cupboard and walked towards Haru with the coffee and what looked like a brochure.

"Thanks." Haru took the coffee and smiled.

"So wanna hear the surprise?"

"Yea." Haru said with his face as blank as always.

"Here, take a look for yourself." Rin handed him the brochure.

"Tropical Getaway, Hawaii…, wait, we're going to Hawaii?" Haru asked, his face puzzled.

"Yes!! I figured that all we needed was a one week break from all the stress at work! It's great because you can recover and I can relax. What do you think?" Rin asked as she lifted Haru's chin and planted a short kiss on his lips.

"It's….wow….I never expected that you would wanna go to Hawaii."

"What? Am I that serious of a person to not wanna visit some tropical paradise?" Rin raised an eyebrow.

"No no of course not, this is great Rin…I'm excited." Haru said in his calm but clueless voice.

"Good, here are your air tickets….Wait….maybe I shouldn't give them to you, you might lose them…" Rin took the tickets back and giggled.

"Umm….okay…."

"So we'll be flying out tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Yea, it sounds good to me."

* * *

"Hey Yun-yun! Look what Machi's got for ya." Kakeru shouted across the room as Yuki walked over.

"It came in the mail…uhh….sent anonymously." Machi stated as she handed him the package.

"Come on, open it!" Kimi insisted.

"Ok." Yuki replied as he opened the package to reveal a huge puffy purple dress, Yuki's expression suddenly turned sour as Kakeru and Kimi rolled over laughing like crazy. Machi stood there with a confused and strange look.

"Looks like Yunyuns got a big fan!" Kimi exclaimed as she kept laughing.

"That darn Ayame…" Yuki cursed under his breath.

* * *

_3 hours ago…._

"So Hari, Shigure, since his concert is coming up soon, I have been invited as a VIP guest which I am so excited about! I decided to make a costume for Yuki so he can wear it at the concert while he is performing on stage. Do you think this will look good on my dear brother Yuki?" Ayame held up a frilly purple dress with a white lace edging on the sleeves.

"You have got to be kidding Ayame." Hatori said bluntly.

"It looks fantastic Aya!" Shigure spoke and clapped.

"Thank you Shigure. I picked out this shade of purple to match with Yuki's beautiful eyes!"

"How thoughtful." Hatori added sarcastically.

"Hari, don't you like it?"

"He's a guy not a girl, plus it's a rock concert, how do you expect him to appear on stage wearing a frilly purple dress?" Hatori rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess your right, but I'll never find out whether he'll like it or not unless I send it to him right away!" Ayame grinned and wrapped up the dress.

"Absolutely right Aya!" Shigure found a few ribbons and gave them to Ayame.

"I guess you guys never learn…" Hatori sighed.

* * *

As soon as Kyo arrived to work he found his boss Akito waiting outside for his arrival.

"Mr Kurosawa?"

"How dare you…" Akito's face was cold and angry.

"What?"

"Do you know how embarrassed I was last night? Do you realise the humiliation you caused among our crew? Kyo! Wake up! You won an award for best actor, what were you thinking of not showing up at the stage? You had a speech to present, and you weren't even there to present it!" Akito shouted at Kyo.

"I….I'm sorry….but something came up…"

"That's no damn excuse!"

"Sorry…" Kyo had nothing else to say.

"Now go inside and practice reading your new script!" Akito shoved a pile of papers at Kyo.

"Ok." Kyo walked into the building. '_Man for a boss, Akito sure is bossy…not to mention bad tempered, but then again…uhh….so am I.' _Kyo thought to himself. As soon as he reached his room he realised that he had something else to worry about, something more important. He dashed to the cleaners' room and spotted Tohru dusting the furniture.

"Tohru?" He said under his breath as he walked towards her.

"Oh…hello Kyo…umm….listen…about yesterday…I didn't mean to run off like that…"

"It's okay…you probably thought I was crazy or something didn't ya?" Kyo forced a laugh as he stood next to her.

"No no no, I didn't, it's just…"

"I need to ask you a question." Kyo interrupted as he handed her the picture of her and Miya.

"Miya Hayashi, who is she? And why am I in the photo with a criminal?" Kyo demanded as Tohru dropped the duster and looked at the photo.

"H-How'd you get this?"

"It fell out of your pocket last night when you ran off." Kyo replied bluntly.

"Miya…..you….liked her, maybe…even loved her…." Tohru said quietly after a few seconds.

"What? How could I fall in love with a criminal like her! I don't even recall loving anyone but Kagura! Heck, I don't even love Kagura!" Kyo blurted out accidentally.

"Y-you don't?" Tohru gave him a confused expression.

"I mean…I-…no….I don't love her, I never did. But please don't tell her that!" Kyo admitted.

"But she's your fiancée! Why did you get engaged if you don't love her?"

"Because….my love was an illusion…I thought I liked her, but I now realise that it's just impossible to marry her. I never wear my engagement ring, it's lost somewhere in my wardrobe…I don't call her nor do I get happy when I talk to her…but….what I don't understand is, why I get so excited when…. I….talk to you?" Kyo glanced at Tohru.

"M-Me?" Tohru stuttered.

"I can't lie to you anymore Tohru, I know…you're a cleaner aka university student, and I'm a Hollywood actor…but somehow, I've always felt differently about you, how you treat me like a normal person rather than a famous one…and I appreciate that, I really do. You also tend to understand me so much even though we've only met for less than 3 months, your personality is just….so familiar….I dream about you every night and I can't understand why. But every time I do see you in my dreams, you're either crying for me, or you're screaming…and I don't know what to do. But what I do know is….maybe this isn't just a dream…have you been crying Tohru? If you have, then I need to know what's been causing you this pain and what's been making me have all these visions. I have a strong feeling that you know the answer, because I have a feeling inside of me that tells me that I trust you…and that you wouldn't want to do anything to hurt me. So if there's any other way I can say that I….really l-l-like you, you can tell me how…and then maybe you'll help me with my past…answer some of my questions….please…" Kyo reached for her hand and waited for her to answer.

"K-Kyo? You….are you…. in love with me?" Tohru asked without making eye contact with Kyo.

"M-Maybe…if love means trying to avoid work to be with you everyday then…I guess so…" Kyo answered quietly.

Tears filled Tohru's eyes as she let of Kyo's hand.

'This is happening again, Kyo's in love with me for the second time…and he's got a fiancée….no I can't allow this to happen, I won't, I can't risk seeing Kyo get hurt because of me! Not this time!" Tohru raced out of the room as Kyo chased after her.

"Tohru wait! I didn't mean to scare you like that!" Kyo called out to her as she stopped.

"Kyo, I don't think you get it…5 years ago, Miya was your…. ex-girlfriend but…**so was I**." Tohru sprinted away as Kyo stood there speechless and lost.

* * *

**A/N: **Lemme guess, you must be hating me right now after yet another cliffhanger!

Lol, well let me know what you think and thanks for reading!

_**Angelite Phoenix//Dark Angel of Mystery**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Rocky Road

**A/N: **Hello! Yes I realise that I left a pretty nasty cliffhanger last chapter. And that you probably all hate me a little bit right now, right? Lol, okay well this is gonna be a big chapter when Tohru does all the explaining and hopefully things will be clearer to you now. Other than that, I hope you enjoy it!

**MTR (Messages to reviewers): **

**FF**

Mysticwaterfall- Yes I believe you Miki, I know you're not a random hacker okay LOL Well thanks for reviewing, and yup, cute endings are well known in my dictionary XD

sakura-chan1345- Hehe sorry the update took a while, but hope you like it

Rin916- Haha I think most reviewers now know me as "the evil author who always leaves cliffhangers every month she updates."

Mischievouz Angel- Yea he does sound like a two-timer but really, he's not, I guess he's just a confused young teenage guy, well…back then he was lol. Thanks for reviewing Kimi.

moonflower- Yea sounds like you've been busy too. I've got exams coming here and there but it's okay really. Wow, happy birthday!... for whenever your birthday is XD. Thanks for the kind review!

30 seconds to your mom- Haha yea it sounds a bit funny, Kyo falling in love with Tohru for the second time lol. Well thanks for the review.

RinHaru4ever- I thought my chapter needed a bit of laughter before it got into the whole sad bit. And I just HAD to use Yuki and Ayame lol… Thanks for the great review!

Disfiguredlaments- Thank you. It took a while for me to think of that line lol

Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin- Well all I can say right now is that Miya was one evil biatch. Excuse my language!! You'll find out later in this chapter.

**MM**

sakura-bell- Well I hope you enjoy this chapter

Anna May Dreamer- Well I think I've explained mostly everything in this chapter, but if you have any more questions, ask away. Thanks for the review.

* * *

**SHADOWED BY FAME SHATTERED BY FEAR  
**

_**By **__**Angelite Phoenix // Dark Angel of Mystery**_

**CHAPTER 9**** Xx- The Rocky Road -xX**

* * *

_At the park…._

Tohru continued to run, her legs aching as she felt millions of tears run down her cheeks. She could not believe how cowardly she was, running away from what she feared. The truth, about Kyo's past.

"_No!…why am I doing this? I thought that keeping secrets from him would keep him safe, but I was wrong, I'm only hurting him more. I have to go back, I just have to." _Tohru thought to herself as she tried to turn back, but somehow her legs wouldn't let her. They felt like jelly yet they wouldn't obey her thoughts.

Tohru soon heard a voice, Kyo was chasing after her and he had caught onto her arm, which was shaking like mad. Her legs suddenly stopped as she breathed in the air and tried to speak, but no words came out.

"Tohru…I need to know…I'm so confused, I just don't know who I am anymore, you're the only person I can turn to because I know that you have something to tell me, please, don't abandon me. I can't live like this anymore without knowing what's going on." Kyo said, his voice desperate.

"S-S-Sit….down…." Was Tohru could manage to say.

"Oh….ok…" Kyo dragged her to the nearest bench.

"Kyo…I just want you to know, that whatever happens, you just have to stay calm…okay?" Tohru asked.

"Ok."

"About 5 years ago… when you were just 17, you moved from Kyoto and attended a school named Kaibara High and…you were also in an arranged marriage to a girl named Miya Hayashi. She was from Italy but she was Japanese, I guess…you just didn't seem to mind too much about the engagement after seeing how beautiful she was, although you weren't too happy about being in an arranged marriage at 17. And she was overwhelmed with happiness about being your fiancée. You two got along pretty well but I'm not sure if you really loved her or not, it wasn't something you would discuss with other people. Two months later, you realised that I existed, well I was in your class, but you never really paid attention to me since you only arrived at Kaibara High that year."

"Damn, I was engaged to a criminal?"

"Hold on, I'll get to that bit…later."

"Sorry."

"Umm…so yea, it was in science actually, we were assigned to be lab partners and we would work on the projects together. So you could say that the time we spent together…was a lot. And then it just started, we became…really…good friends. I would convince you to take cooking classes with me on the weekends and plus your fiancée was back in Italy for her last year of school. Three months passed by and we had both developed a crush on each other without realising. Then one day, you asked me to go to the prom with you since we both had nobody to go with. I was thrilled and I even went through so many dresses just to find the perfect one that you might've liked. And the day I visited my mother's grave, you finally confessed your feelings for me and I returned them without hesitation. I was so happy, we started dating and you had forgotten about your real life with the whole fiancée situation." Tohru took a deep breath and continued.

"Then the day of the prom and graduation came closer and closer. Your parents had found out about our relationship and they were pretty mad, they talked to Miya's parents and a week later they arrived in Japan. You were informed that you were going to move to Italy as soon as you finished Kaibara High, your parents also asked you to stop seeing me. On the night of the prom, I asked you if you would stay by my side forever, you replied yes, and you promised me that… only because you thought you could run away from your life and be with me after graduation. But unfortunately, it didn't work out. I still had no idea about your engagement and you had gone home after the prom to tell Miya that you were going to leave her. You thought that you would be able to trust her to be cooperative; you thought that she would help you, but you were wrong. You didn't know Miya enough to predict her actions."

"What happened after…Tohru?"

"She pretended to smile and help you out but inside, she was planning revenge on the both of us, but most of all she wanted to kill me. In her eyes, she saw me as a nobody coming into your life and taking you away from her. So yes, she was really really….angry, and she had a plan for the night of graduation."

"At the dinner party, you told me everything about your engagement and your plan, and how you intended to runaway from everything, so you could be with me for the rest of your life. I knew it was bad, but I didn't stop you because I wanted you to be happy. I knew that being forced into an arranged marriage would've been horrible for you especially if you loved another. So I chose to go with your idea since I had no family left of my own, I felt safe being with you, I really didn't mind going wherever you wanted to go. Yea…I was a lovesick teenager, we both were, which led to crazy things and mistakes that I've regretted ever since."

"Wow Tohru….that's a hell of a story."

"After the graduation party, you and I were going to get everything ready for the plan. It was the night that we were to going to runaway, but then…unexpectedly, Miya betrayed you. She lied to you….and it changed the lives of both of us. We were walking slowly hand in hand on the street when her car came out of nowhere. She had just turned a corner as if she had the perfect timing; she was aiming to kill me by running me over. You soon realised that it was Miya and that she was up to no good. I guess the shock just made you do something crazy. I didn't know what was going on, I've never met your fiancée before so I thought it was just a crazy drunk driver. She was speeding down the lane and it was all too fast. A few seconds later, you had pushed me hard onto the concrete pathway and….and…."

"Tohru….did she….hit me?"

Tears once again, trickled down her cheeks.

"Y-Yes...there was blood everywhere, I was trying to revive you, screaming your name. And then I spotted Yuki outside the school gates, who had seen the accident. I got him to call an ambulance and you were put into intensive care. Miya had fainted after seeing who she had hit and the police arrived, taking her away. You were in a coma for 2 weeks and you had lost your memory for the past 3 years. You couldn't remember the engagement, entering Kaibara High and you didn't remember…Me…..It was just so sudden, everything changed, I ended up in so much despair, My good friends Arisa, Hana, Yuki and Momiji had to take care of me. Momiji offered me a place to stay; Arisa and Hana did the cooking and cleaning for me for a month! And Yuki paid all my bills. I truly owe them my life, none of them asked for anything in return, they knew how much I loved you, and how much pain I was going through. But it was truly a nightmare for me since my mother died from a car accident, it felt like it was all happening again. So you can see how afraid I was that you were going to die at that time. I blamed myself for everything, for making that decision, for not stopping you about the plan, and last of all, I should've been the one to be hit by Miya, not you, after all she was aiming for me. Miya was in jail, she was also…mentally shocked and she felt so guilty about what she did. The rage she felt from wanting revenge on me was so intense that it led to her jail sentence. And you, moved to America where you somehow got into drama school. I guess you should remember from there onwards…right? I mean….after a year, I was just starting university, I found out about you and your acting in a magazine. I was so surprised, proud of you and so….so sad to see you that you didn't remember anything about me. You know…When I arrived in America with the job, I realised that I was still somehow…in love with you, I just couldn't bear with the fact of letting it all happen again. Kyo, you have a fiancée now, I can't let anything happen to you. I have to accept the fact that you have now gotten a new life, and you should appreciate it."

"Tohru…I can't believe this….I-." Kyo started to speak but Tohru interrupted him.

"A few weeks ago, I thought you had really changed Kyo, I thought that the brainwashing had given you a total personality change. But I was wrong, the truth is, I just never got the time to know you better Kyo. Before I could live my life with you, it just…all fell apart…."

"That Bitch Miya…"

"Kyo….please, even though she betrayed you, I do realise that we made a mistake by falling in love while you were in the whole engagement situation. In a twisted way, I do feel that she had a right to be angry with me, to want to kill me. So…I just want to leave this all behind, I don't want to hold a grudge against her and nor do I want you to."

"Tohru! How could you just forgive her? She ruined the lives of both of us!!"

"I don't completely forgive her…Inside, I still hate her for nearly killing you, but I want to forget it all. Leave it all behind, move on with our lives."

"I just….I can't believe all this; I don't remember a damn thing!!! Why did this have to happen to me!! Why did it have to end like this?" Kyo stood up and clenched his fists.

"Kyo…"

"I….I just need to go home, get some rest, clear my head." Kyo blinked back a few tears and walked off as Tohru watched him silently.

* * *

Kyo arrived home an hour later and crashed onto his bed, cursing under his breath as a mixture of visions and memories flashed in his head. He had the worst headache and he felt sick, knowing that the truth was too hard to bear, too unrealistic to believe. Kyo turned on the tap in his bathroom and splashed his face with icy cold water, when he heard the door creak open. 

"KYO HONEY I'M HOME!"

"No….Not now…." Kyo said biting his lip as he felt Kagura's arms fling around his waist.

"Why didn't you come to the airport? I was expecting you! You know if I hadn't missed you so much, I'd be beating you to a pulp right now!" Kagura stated as she hugged him tighter.

"Kagura….I need to be alone."

"What's wrong Kyo? You don't even seem excited to see me." Kagura pouted and dragged him into the bedroom.

"Can….can you just leave me alone for a while."

"But Kyo…"

"LEAVE!!!!" Kyo shouted as his temper rose giving Kagura a fright.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagura argued back as she pinned him against the wall and stared at him coldly.

"Don't you get it Kagura!!!! I….I don't love….you….I never did!!" Kyo admitted as he felt her grip loosen.

"W-W-What did you just say?"

"I wanna call off the engagement" Kyo replied.

"This is not funny Kyo, stop kidding around!"

"_Kagura, the only reason why I married you was because you__ resembled and reminded me of the love of my life!!! Tohru!"_ Kyo wanted to say, although he felt that it would be too harsh.

"I'm not joking, you….have to take me seriously…." Kyo answered bluntly and turned his back on Kagura as he couldn't bear to see the reaction of her face.

"W….Why K-Kyo? Did I do anything wrong? Is it because of how I look? How I act? How I haven't been here for the past 2 weeks? I need to know!!! Tell me!!!!" Kagura spun him around and looked into his eyes.

"It's got nothing to do with you Kagura; I just…don't love you." Kyo spotted the engagement ring on the bedside table, grabbed it and handed it to Kagura.

"I'm…. s-sorry…I just can't."

* * *

Rin knocked on Haru's door as she waited for a response. Their flight to Hawaii was in 3 days and she had all her suitcases ready and packed with stacks of cash and stashes of beauty products and designer clothes. 

"Come in…" Haru's voice sounded low and dry.

"Uhh….Haru? Why haven't you packed yet?" She gasped when she entered his room to find his suitcases still empty.

"I'm not going Rin." Haru crossed his arms.

"What?" Rin frowned.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" He asked.

"Doing what Haru?"

"You know perfectly what I'm talking about. I thought it was a little weird when you randomly asked me to go to Hawaii so suddenly. And now I know why." Haru walked towards her.

"Haru…what are you talking about?" Rin took a step back nervously.

"You've been hiding this from me, you wanna run away from your life, pretend nothings going on when you know you can't face your fear." Haru pulled her sleeve up and on her arm, revealed numerous large bruises.

"Haru…let me explain…"

"The doctor called me this afternoon, told me how you needed treatment A.S.A.P; how could you do this to yourself? And not tell me anything about your encounter with leukaemia."

* * *

**A/N: **Yes umm….a fairly sad chapter I think. 

Well hope you enjoyed it…in a twisted way lol. If you have any questions or constructive criticism or…compliments, just feel free to say it all.

_**Angelite Phoenix//Dark Angel of Mystery**_


	10. Chapter 10: Stuck between Relationships

**A/N: **Omigod I haven't updated for 3 months!!! I just moved to Australia so I had to get a lot of things sorted and I didn't really have time to update so I apologize for that. So I'm going to make this chapter extra long to make up for the long update. Ok I'm guessing some of you may have forgotten what happened last chapter? If you have, then never mind, I'll try and refresh your memory.

Tohru had revealed to Kyo the entire story to his past, how he got hit by a car [which was aimed at Tohru because of his fiancée, Miya's, jealousy towards Tohru and Kyo's relationship. Kyo also called off the engagement with Kagura and realizes that he only fell in love with her because she reminded him of Tohru. Finally, Haru finds out that Rin has Leukemia. Depressing huh?

P.S Note that this chapter has a "bit" of angst lol

**MTR (Messages to reviewers): **

**FF**

.3.scary.bananas.: Thank you, I'm glad you find it interesting! Sorry for the long wait!

The Only Onigiri: Yes the last chapter was a bit tragic…and I'm currently having trouble writing this chapter because there are so many problems and issues to clear up. . Well thank you for the review and I apologize for the late update.

Sakura-chan1345: Thanks! It's good to know that you liked it. I thought the last chapter might of confused my readers but luckily, it didn't …I think….lol

RinHaru4ever: Yeah I'm so evil, making Rin ill as if she hasn't had enough trouble in the hospital already! Lol sorry for the chapter delay.

Kimmi: Thank you thank you, Yeah I know it's a lil depressing with the cliffhanger. Lol I'm so angst-y sometimes when it comes to writing. My bad…

rin916: Ok I'm trying to make this chapter a little less depressing but I don't think its gonna work lol. But I'll try. Hope you enjoy this chapter too. Thanks for reviewing.

NigraFelis: I'm assuming "Wow" is a good sign Thank you for the review.

Alex E.Tracer: hehe thanks for the enthusiastic review!

JennyKim319: Yeah it was hard to write that whole explanation without making it sound boring. But I'm glad you like it, thanks for the review!

30 seconds to YOUR MOM: LOL sick, twisted way…yeah! Haha Kagura is pretty crazy isn't she? You know, if this was a mystery story, I would make Kagura kill Kyo and make someone solve the murder. Ok that kinda sounds weird if I say it like that but yeah, thanks for the review, much appreciated XD!

**MM**

Sakura-bell: wow I didn't think of that. But yeah it would be pretty scary for Kagura to team up with Miya. . Thank you for reviewing sakura-bell!

**

* * *

**

**SHADOWED BY FAME SHATTERED BY FEAR**

_**By Angelite Phoenix /AKA / Dark Angel of Mystery**_

**CHAPTER 10**** Xx- Stuck between Relationships -xX**

**

* * *

**_"I don't love you!!!! I never did!!!"_ Kagura tossed and turned in her sleep, dreaming of the moment Kyo left her for no reason at all. "_Why K-Kyo? Did I do anything wrong? Is it because of how I look? How I act? How I haven't been here for the past 2 weeks? I need to know!!! Tell me!!!!" _Kagura woke up clutching onto her stomach with her forehead drenched in sweat. 

"I feel sick" She spoke as she rushed off to the bathroom.

"Lady Kagura? Are you alright in there? You seem very unwell." Kagura's maid rushed into the room knocking on the bathroom door.

"NO, I am NOT okay. My fiancée broke up with me last night and left without a god damn explanation!" Kagura shouted back from the bathroom.

"I'm very sorry to hear that Lady Kagura, but if you are unwell, you have to see a doctor."

"Dammit! What don't you understand? I need a doctor that can cure broken hearts, do you think you could find one that can do _that!_?"

"Uh no…but-"

"Just leave me alone! Okay?" Kagura's voice croaked as a river of tears rolled down her face.

"S-sorry to bother you Miss." The maid rushed out of the room startled.

"Damn maid…Damn sick feeling… Damn Kyo!" Kagura said under her breath as she splashed icy cold water all over her face.

"Why did he have to do this to me… W-Why?"

**

* * *

**Momiji arrived home from university to find Tohru with her head and arms on the table, sound asleep. He tapped her on the shoulder lightly as she woke up with her eyes puffy and red. 

"Woah…Tohru…are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh….Momiji….I-I'm fine…" Tohru gave a faint smile.

"You don't look fine to me. You didn't go to class today…why? They gave back the papers for the final exam…You graduated Tohru!" Momiji's worried frown turned into a happy grin.

"I…I did?" Tohru smiled, but was too tired to jump up and hug Momiji.

"Yes!!! We both did!!! The Graduation dinner is tomorrow evening!!! You're going to get you're certificate and you're going to wear a graduation hat too!!!"

"W-w-wow….I didn't expect this." Tohru stood up slowly as the news started to sink in.

"Well you worked hard, and now you deserve every little inch of that certificate. Congratulations Tohru!" Momiji poured sparkling wine into two wine glasses and gave one to Tohru.

"Thank you Momiji, Congratulations to you too, I'm truly happy for the two of us, but….I've got some news of my own." Tohru took a sip of the wine then placed the glass on the table.

"Is it good news?"

"Well…I don't know…See, I told Kyo the whole story about his past earlier today…" Tohru replied as Momiji's face fell back into a frown.

"You did? What did he say?"

"I think…its too much information to take in at once, he ran off afterwards, but I have no idea where he is now." Tohru sat back down and took another sip of wine.

"Oh…"

"And even before that, Kyo admitted…that he…he loved me." Tohru stuttered as Momiji looked hurt.

"Tohru…go with him. You two belong together right? It's destiny. You two met 5 years ago, fell in love, he risked his life for you and lost his memory, and now he's fallen in love with you again but you…you've always loved him, for all these years you've wondered how he was and whether or not he remembered you. But I can see that you haven't laid your eyes on anyone but Kyo. So if you two hesitate to be together again, I'll have to say that you're probably making a mistake. Fate decided to let you two be reunited, so don't ignore it. Go after him, tell him how you feel, don't hold back…."

"M-momiji, I…I don't know what to say…"

"I'd do anything to see you happy again… Tohru. And I know Kyo will be the one to turn that grim sad expression on your face, into that warm smile I use to see and admire everyday." Momiji walked up to Tohru slowly and hugged her.

"M-Momiji?" Tohru stood there speechless as Momiji kept hugging her tightly.

"I love you Tohru, you bring me happiness and I love having your company everyday, but I know that deep down inside, you feel unhappiness because you've always wondered whether Kyo was starting to remember things again. So now that he knows everything and now that you know he loves you. Go after him, talk to him, don't give up now."

**

* * *

**His legs and arms were aching from walking around pointlessly all day, thinking about his life and how messed up it was. Kyo decided to stop somewhere and eat dinner so he could maybe cure his hungry stomach. He entered the nearest restaurant and sat down. 

"What would you like to order Sir….-Oh….Mr. Kyo Sohma, how nice to see you here." The waitress looked at him with wide eyes, not believing that the famous cute actor was sitting in front of her.

"Yeah Yeah, Here's my autograph if that's what you wanted."

"Uhh—umm thank you very much." The waitress bowed numerous times.

"So I wanna order a simple Spaghetti Bolognese and a glass of red wine." Kyo demanded.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, hey there aren't any paparazzi people here, are there?" Kyo asked.

"N-no…this is where a lot of celebrities choose to dine; we have a tight security system so that we don't have fans …"

"Ok I get the picture, now hurry up and get my spaghetti." Kyo felt a bit guilty treating a poor waitress so badly, but he couldn't help it when he was in a super bad mood. Hungry, tired, and confused, he longed to see Tohru since she felt like the only person he could trust.

**

* * *

**"I'm really glad that you could make it tonight… Machi." Yuki smiled as he handed her a rose. This was probably their fourth major date and Yuki was planning to propose on the fifth. He didn't want to rush things yet he really wanted to know what her answer would be. They had arrived in a fancy Italian restaurant as Yuki had heard that Italian was one of Machi's favorite.  
[**A/N: Yeah I made that up lol**

"Umm…yea…" Machi looked down as she blushed.

"So…how do you like the food?"

"It's good thank you." Machi gave a faint smile and drank her cocktail.

"Here….I got you this." Yuki took out a big yellow Mogeta plushie and handed it to her.

"Oh- you didn't have to do that." Machi stuttered.

"Its alright, I wanted to." Yuki smiled.

"T-thank you." Machi looked at the plushie and hugged it. "I love it."

"You're welcome. Umm will you excuse me for a second?" Yuki got up and kissed her cheek.

"Uh sure." Machi replied as Yuki walked off. He spotted Kyo in the far corner and decided to speak to him, even though they were enemies in high school, he thought it wasn't fair to judge him now, after he had lost his memory and all…

"Kyo, what are you doing here?" Yuki questioned while noticing Kyo's wild hair and grumpy attitude.

"What does it look like I'm doing, you idiot!" Kyo drank his wine and smirked.

"Are you drunk?"

"Pfft…what makes you think that…damn Prince Yuki?"

_What? He hasn't called me that since high school…is he….remembering things? _Yuki thought.

"What did you just call me?"

"Damn Prince Yuki."

"You remember?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Tohru told me the whole story of my crap life. And I get damn visions in my sleep so of course I remember some details here and there. And now I finally know why I hated you when I didn't even know you, but the thing is, I did know you in my past but…."

"Shut up, you're drunk and you should go home."

"Haha I don't have a home anymore. I dumped Kagura."

"You what?" Yuki raised his eyebrows.

"I dumped her. I mean, why should I marry someone I don't love. She's annoying, that Kagura."

"Ok you're so messed up, come with me, as dumb as this sounds, you're coming to my house, you can use one of the spare bedrooms until you get your life sorted." Yuki dragged Kyo along.

"No way, I'm not sharing a house with you!" Kyo complained but didn't attempt to pull away.

"Machi…I'm afraid I'm gonna have to leave now. I'm sorry, I've just got to deal with this piece of garbage." Yuki ignored Kyo and sighed as he gave Machi an apologetic smile and hugged her.

"It's ok. I understand. Kakeru will give me a lift home. Well…He better…" Machi replied calmly.

"Thank you so much. I'll make this up to you later! I Love you." Yuki took Kyo and drove him away in his car.

**

* * *

**There was at least 30 seconds of silence in the room. Rin was now sitting on the chair directly opposite Haru who was staring at her. 

"Haru…I…." Tears fell out of her eyes as she clenched her fists.

"Are you trying to risk your life? Are you willing to give up and die…?" Haru scooted closer to Rin and held her hand.

"…Yes." Rin answered after taking a deep breath.

"Well I won't let you. You're coming to the hospital with me right now to get treatment."

"Haru, I don't think you get it. All my life the hospital has been my second home! I'm sick of _being_ sick, I hate it! You know I have constant health problems, but I'm more willing to let go and die rather than carry on with life and suffer every damn day…do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Rin…"

"Needles, Medicine, Surgery, Stupid Freakin' Hospital Beds, this is the life I've been living, And now I get leukemia! So if I'm choosing to die then I might as well spend my last moments with you because you're the only one I've ever truly cared for." Rin wiped away her tears while noticing that Haru was crying too.

"Do you really think dying will solve anything… Rin? Don't be so stupid! You know there's ways to cure leukemia. I'll go with you, I'll spend every moment with you in the hospital if I have to, just don't give up Rin."

"B-but…what if I don't survive anyway, this is leukemia we're talking about, blood cancer, its not exactly easy to cure." Rin stuttered, her face turned into a shade of chalk white.

"Well…whether or not you'll survive, that's for…fate to decide. But, at least we know that we've done everything we can and that the doctors have tried their best. Until then I'm not letting you die without even trying to cure this." Haru answered soothingly.

"I hate the hospital Haru, I admit, I'm scared and I don't think I could live with needles and medicine and…"

"Rin, think about it, once this is over, we can take a real vacation in the tropical islands, without a worry in the world about hospitals. And once this is over we can worry about everyday stuff like grocery shopping or…what time our hairdresser appointments are…y'know?"

"I guess…you're right…" Rin gave in and leaned on Haru's shoulder although still feeling fear inside of her.

"I promise I'll do everything I can to make you feel comfortable in the hospital, I'll bring you first class meals, I'll bring you the latest dvd's and music cd's, hell I can even bring my PS3 and play racing games with you!" Haru felt a wave of childish behaviour overtake him as he noticed a small smile creep onto Rin's face.

"That ought to make my hospital stay a little more entertaining than usual." Rin replied.

"Of course." Haru grinned.

"Well…thanks…"

"So shall we get going and get this hospital stuff over and done with?" Haru asked as he grabbed his cell-phone and keys.

"Yeah."

* * *

Akito stormed around the room, furious, throwing all his paperwork around the room while Kureno tried to calm him down. 

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! SHE SIGNED A CONTRACT! WHAT THE HELL! SHE CAN'T QUIT NOW! NOT WHEN WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKIN' MOVIE! DAMMIT!" Akito shouted as he threw his ornaments onto the floor.

"Akito…"

"AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF THEY'VE BROKEN UP IN REAL LIFE!"

"Akito…if you think about it, it must be hard for Kagura to face Kyo since he broke up with her and called off the engagement last night so unexpectedly."

"SO WHAT? WHO CARES IF THEY CAN'T FACE EACH OTHER IN REAL LIFE, THEIR ACTING! ACTING IS PART OF THEIR JOB!"

"But…"

"LISTEN TO ME, IF SHE DOESN'T SHOW UP TOMORROW FOR WORK, I WILL LITERALLY KILL HER! TELL HER THAT!" Akito stared at Kureno, his eyes suddenly a shade of red.

"I…but…"

"KURENO!"

"…Yes….Akito…" Kureno sighed and exited Akito's office.

**

* * *

**Ayame Shimazu sat down on his favorite pink & purple fluffy chair at the counter of his clothing shop. He looked around and admired his own creations, men's fantasies, oh how nice it was to see the colorful and frilly designs. His assistant Mine was on holiday and he couldn't be bothered hiring anyone else so he decided to stay in the shop by himself. Ayame started to get bored as an hour passed and there were no customers in sight. He chose to call up one of his best friends Hatori; he knew Shigure was probably too busy writing new perverted novels. 

"What do you want?" Hatori's serious tone hit Ayame in the head as he sulked.

"Oh Hari, how could you think of me like that? I'm not asking for anything, I just want a decent chat with my good friend. Is that really so much to ask for?" Ayame pouted.

"I'm busy, go bother Shigure."

"But Gure-san is busy with his novels."

"Just tell me, what do you want?"

"Well…Wait- oh my god! Did you see Yuki on TV the other day? He didn't wear the dress I made for him!!!!!!!!! How could he? That dress was made with pure brotherly love." Ayame carried out his usual dramatic voice as Hatori sighed.

"Do you really expect him to go on stage and embarrass himself in front of 6,000 people?"

"Hari! That dress is not embarrassing at all, it is a beautiful, light, frilly dress for my dear Yuki. The fans would've loved it!!! I have very good taste in fashion you know."

"Yes…Awkward Fashion." Hatori replied.

"Exactly! But that's what makes ME unique, wouldn't you say?" Ayame continued to brag as waited for Hatori's reply.

"Hey, Hey!! Hari! -You still there??"

**

* * *

**"Yo you, over there, little girl, yeah you! You're sitting in my seat!" A tough looking boy glared at the innocent Kisa. 

"Oh…oh I'm so sorry, I'll move." Kisa stuttered as she stood up.

"Don't bother. I need to teach you a lesson first, for stealing my spot today." The boy flexed his muscles as he grabbed Kisa by the arm.

"Kisa, here's your iced coffee!" Hiro walked towards Kisa and dropped the tray as soon as he realized what was going on.

"H-Hiro…" Kisa's eyes started to water.

"Hey!! What do ya think you're doing!" Hiro yelled at the boy.

"Just because you're the speaker of that lame show, doesn't mean I'm gonna let your girlfriend off without an apology." That boy snickered as Hiro's temper started to rise.

"If you don't let her go now, I will…"

"You will what? Heh, you're both spoilt, magazine editor, talkshow presenter, you think you'll all that, but you're not! And I'm gonna prove it once I…"

Before the boy could finish, Hiro had ran up to him and punched him hard on the nose as Kisa fell to the ground with tears in her eyes.

"WHY YOU-!" Hiro punched the boy again before he could continue.

"Come on Kisa, let's go!" Hiro took her by the hand and ran with her till they could no longer see the boy in sight.

"H-Hiro, I'm so scared…who was that boy?" Kisa clutched onto his arm as he hugged onto her.

"His names Billy, he's a retard who's jealous of us, but don't worry Kisa, I won't let anything happen to you. But stay away from him whenever you're alone. I don't want you getting hurt Okay?"

"Ok." Kisa nodded.

"But…are you going to get into trouble? You punched him…" Kisa grabbed his hand.

"Pfft as if! He made a move first, we can't get in trouble for defending ourselves." Hiro reassured her.

"I've never seen a guy act like that before."

"Well you have to realize that is isn't the world of magazines, colleagues, bosses, fashion and beauty anymore. High school can be fun sometimes, but it has its disadvantages. But if you think you don't like this place, then…maybe your boss might hire you again if he really wanted to." Hiro sighed as Kisa simple smiled back.

"No, as much as I loved my old career. I'm excited about this new path, with you."

**

* * *

**Arisa Uotani and her best friend Saki Hanajima sat down in a quiet café drinking their iced coffees as they chatted and gossiped. 

"I heard from the Prince the other day that Orangey confessed to Tohru about his true feelings."

"Yes I felt waves coming from Kyo. He's getting his memory back, and now that Tohru's talked to him about his past, I can feel fear and shock inside of him."

"Yeah…I kinda feel sorry for him right now…He fell in love with Tohru twice and now he must be really confused about his everyday-life…and his love-life." Arisa sipped her iced coffee as it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Speaking of love…you're still in love with Kureno right?" Hana looked at Uo as she noticed the color of her cheeks change.

"K-k-kureno? That idiot hasn't even replied my messages yet! I've left so many on his voicemail! He hardly even checks it! We haven't even gone on a proper date yet." Uo folded her arms and sighed.

"That is true…but…he owns all of your CD's, records all your interviews and… he has posters of you on his wall, so he's a huge fan…you know?" Hana pointed out.

"W-what? How do you know that?"

"I'm psychic." Hana smiled as she saw the color of Arisa's cheeks darken.

"So…answer this question Madame Fortune Teller, Will he ever ask me out?"

"No."

"…Damn…" Arisa pouted as Hana smirked.

"You… will ask him out."

* * *

She could not go to sleep. Tohru thought of the words Momiji had spoken just an hour ago as tears rolled onto her pillow. 

_"….__If you two hesitate to be together again, I'll have to say that you're probably making a mistake. Fate decided to let you two be reunited, so don't ignore it. Go after him, tell him how you feel, don't hold back…"  
_

"_I'd do anything to see you happy again… Tohru. And I know Kyo will be the one to turn that grim sad expression on your face, into that warm smile I use to see and admire everyday." _

_"I love you Tohru, you bring me happiness and I love having your company everyday, but I know that deep down inside, you feel unhappiness because you've always wondered whether Kyo was starting to remember things again…"_

"Go after him, talk to him, don't give up now." 

"M-m-Momiji…loves me?" Tohru thought, while clutching tightly onto her pillows.

"No…it can't be true, he's just a very good friend…"

Flashbacks started to hit Tohru as she remembered what Momiji had said on the plane.

_"Why Tohru, are you scared of flying?" _

"_Uhh…kinda, I've never been on a plane before?"_

"_Really, is that true?"_

"_Yea…I don't have enough money for a frequent air ticket…"_

"_Say no more Tohru, once we graduate, I'll take you all over Europe, Africa, Asia, anywhere you wanna go." _

"_Oh Momiji…that sounds so exciting. I don't know what to say!"_

"_Don't say anything, just keep in mind, I promise you I will do that after university. So don't forget! So anyway, would you like a drink?"_

"_Yes please, thank you…Momiji."_

"He promised to take me around the world…how I could forget that…well…I guess that's not going to happen anymore, judging by the situation I'm in, now that I've seen Kyo again." Tohru wiped her tears away and shut her eyes. 

"I don't understand…I love Kyo, but…I love Momiji too…just, not in that way. He's like a brother to me, he's so kind, caring and he's looked after me all these years, offering me a place to stay, paying half of my university and high school fees…I really do owe him so much. But I don't know how to repay him. And now that I've supposedly broken his heart, how can he...not hate me?"

**

* * *

**Phew….that was a long chapter for me… and again I apologize for the long wait. 

Umm…I didn't edit this chapter either so I apologize for errors too.

But… whatever…

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter

p.s Don't forget! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!

_**Angelite Phoenix/Dark Angel of Mystery**_


	11. Chapter 11: Flames, Ashes, Sparks

**A/N: **Hi Everyone. Yes I am a very bad author to have left the story like that for at least… 5 months. Truth is, I've been putting a lot of thought into the ending of this story, and I have come to a conclusion that it will end happily. Not too happily – as in cheesy like fairy tales, just happy enough to **not** make it a bad ending. I was thinking, if I were to end it badly, it would've been too depressing / angst-y if you know what I mean.

Anyways, I hope I didn't take too long to update this chapter in order to make it bad, so I hope it's as good as the last ones were. Once again, sorry for making you wait for so long. I've also decided to take out the 'Message to Reviewers' part for a chapter or two, since I won't have time, so my apologies. But thank you very much to those who took their time to review my latest chapter especially to those who gave their thoughts and opinions (positive or negative) and contributed to this story.

* * *

**SHADOWED BY FAME SHATTERED BY FEAR  
**

_**By Angelite Phoenix /**__**AKA / Dark Angel of Mystery**_

**CHAPTER 11:**** Xx- Old Flames, Burnt Ashes and Faint Sparks -xX**

* * *

"Stupid Kyo, Wake up!" Yuki whacked Kyo across the head and waited for a response.

"Argh! What!?" Kyo opened one eye, looked at Yuki, then turned the other way hoping to fall asleep again.

"It's already 1pm, you've been sleeping for nearly 14 hours, get up you lazy idiot." Yuki had returned to his normal self, calling Kyo the names he used to call him in high school.

"So! Who cares?" Kyo hid himself under his pillow to block the sunlight.

"You're gonna be late for work, just because Tohru told you everything and I let you stay here, doesn't mean I'm giving you an excuse to ditch your job, and avoid Kagura." Yuki pointed out.

"Go away!" Kyo happened to be listening to nothing Yuki had said.

"I have to go to the studio and meet up with my band for a recording session. You better be ready in 10 minutes or I'll demonstrate my Karate skills on you, and judging by the fact that you happen to remember everything, you'll know that it'll hurt." Yuki replied sternly as he threw the bed covers onto the floor and left the room hoping that his 'threat' was enough to get him out of bed.

_About 15 minutes later _

Yuki sat in his car as Kyo opened the door to the passenger seat. 

"You're late."

"5 minutes, big deal." Kyo gritted his teeth, sat down and shut the door.

"Okay, so let me make this clear to you. You will go to work today and continue to learn your lines for today's scene, you will face Kagura and you will talk to Miss Honda. After all that, I might let you sulk in the dark for a few days. But until then, you're gonna have to deal with it." Yuki spoke rather coldly as he started up the car and headed towards the city. He felt a bit guilty having to talk to Kyo like that seeing as Kyo remembered his tragic past and was yet, learning to accept it, but he couldn't let him make another mistake by letting his current life fall apart so easily.

"Alright already." Kyo snapped back.

_An hour later – at the filming studio _

"Kagura, Kyo, I'm glad you have worked through your 'issue's in order to join us this afternoon for scene 24. You don't know how eager I am to get this movie finished before the start of next year. Alright everyone, this scene is when Olivia (Kagura) confesses her feelings for Chris (Kyo), but he rejects her because…well you've all read the book. I want passion everyone, anger, tears, rage! Whatever you feel is necessary for a situation like this. Okay? Good. 3, 2, 1 Action!" Akito sat in the director's seat and watched Kyo and Kagura act. 

"Chris, I've been wanting to tell you all this time. But I was afraid, afraid that the rumours were true, about you and your other girlfriend. I… love you, you know that right? I do hope you feel the same way about me." Kagura felt as if this scene somehow related to her own life.

"Olivia, I don't know what to say……I'm so sorry, but the truth is… the rumours… are true." Kyo answered, feeling a bit awkward in the situation.

"What!?"

"Olivia, I didn't mean to hurt you. I have a girlfriend, yes, but I've been wanting to tell you for so long…"

"Then why didn't you!?" Kagura felt anger burn in her cheeks, not from the acting, but from Kyo, who had just turned down their engagement.

"I just couldn't, it was too hard. Please forgive me…" Kyo carried on acting, thinking Kagura had just flushed a deep red from the intense acting, but he was wrong.

"You… You bastard!!! It's the maid isn't it!? The good-for-nothing MAID!?" Kagura forgot her lines and stomped towards Kyo, yelling in his face at the same time.

"Cut, Cut!" Akito shouted as he got off his chair and glared at Kagura.

"What is the meaning of this!? You're reading the wrong lines, what in the world are you doing!? Haven't you sorted out your personal problems yet!? I told you, I would not tolerate you two bringing your real life relationship 'problems' into the filming studio!" Akito questioned as Kagura clenched her fists and ignored him.

"Tell me Kyo, and honestly, are you in love with the maid?"

"I can't talk to you when your bad tempered."

"Well what do you expect!? Do you expect me to be happy that you were cheating on me with this maid, and that you turned down our engagement so suddenly!?"

"What!? I am NOT cheating on you with Tohru…"

"Oh! So now your calling her Tohru huh!?" Kagura interrupted rudely.

"Kagura, stop it, just let me explain."

"No! you listen to me. You can go off galloping into the sunset with your 'Tohru', cos you know what? I'm outta here!" Kagura threw her engagement ring across the floor and left the studio.

"Kagura, you get back here!" Akito ran after her as Kyo sighed.

"I'm sorry guys, this movie's gonna have to lay off for a while. I can't act and pretend nothings going on when the leading actress keeps thinking that I'm cheating on her with Tohru." Kyo said to the crew as he clenched his fists tightly and walked out.

* * *

Arisa browsed past the shelves in the supermarket and looked for toothpaste. It was her supermarket shopping day; once a week, every Tuesday, she would make a trip to the supermarket for groceries and other daily supplies.

"You should try this one, the thing about the 'whitening of the teeth', it's true. Works every time." Arisa heard a familiar voice as the man held out the toothpaste in front of her.

"You again!?" Arisa looked at him, stunned, that she even forgot what his name was.

"I believe we've met before, here in the supermarket too. My name's Kureno if you've forgotten by any chance." He chuckled as Arisa turned pink with embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to forget your name, I just… umm…" Arisa was unable to continue after Hana's voice had clouded her thoughts.

"_You… will ask him out." _

'Dammit Hana, I don't even know why I'm about to go through with this, if it doesn't work out, I'm going to kill you….argh….,okay, relax Arisa, relax… I'm gonna have a go at asking him out, and at the same time, pray that I won't completely embarrass myself…' Arisa took in a deep breath and looked at Kureno.

"Yes?" Kureno waited patiently for a reply with an amused look on his face. 

"Uhh… so you own every single c-d of mine huh?" She changed the subject and tried to avoid Hana's voice constantly entering her mind.

"Why… yes I do, wait- how'd you know that?"

"Heh… Pyschic friend- I guess she was right." Arisa muttered under her breath annoyed that Hana was correct, she figured she might as well give it a shot without chicken-ing out.

"What was that?" Kureno failed to hear her quiet answer.

"Lunch, tomorrow, 1pm, Marine Café, by the lake, you, me. Sounds good?" Arisa looked down to the floor, closed her eyes attempted to ask him out hoping that Hana was right.

"Umm… wow… that was unexpected. You sure are unpredictable. Are you asking me out?" Kureno hid a smile.

"Maybe."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then…Arisa…" Kureno handed her the toothpaste, turned around and walked towards the counter.

"_Oh my god… I can't believe I just asked him out…I love you and your psychic-ness Hana!' _Arisa thought to herself as she held onto the toothpaste Kureno had recommended and smiled, feeling the urge to scream excitedly.

* * *

Haru walked around the huge hospital room that was all ready for Rin's leukaemia treatment. He felt satisfied with the work he had done, since he had set up a plasma TV with a PS3 and a DVD player, a queen sized bed with puffy, soft Versace pillows, a deck outside with spectacular view, overlooking a beautiful man-made lake, a fairly large bathroom with a spa bath, a shower box, etc and most of all, himself. He was now waiting for Rin's arrival, he was sure he made it all seem like home inside the hospital room. He was prepared to stay next to Rin for as long as she wished, all he wanted to give her was the support and love that she needed in order to overcome leukaemia, along with the medicines and surgeries that were ahead.

He smiled as he heard the door creak open, Rin was there, wearing comfortable dark blue tracksuit pants and a matching sweater. Her hair was tied up in a long ponytail and she looked half happy to see him there, and the other half, scared to be once again, in the hospital.

"Rin, everything's gonna be fine…" Haru attempted to calm her down when she suddenly took in her surroundings and a warm smile lit up on her pale face.

"Haru! This is…is…nice." Rin was at a loss of words as she took a proper look around her room.

"I figured you might as well make yourself comfortable since you'll be here for a while." Haru gave her a comforting hug.

"I love it, everything! But the main thing is, you're here, with me."

"And I'll be here as long as I can until you recover."

"But…what about work? And the races you need to attend…" Rin pointed out as Haru shushed her with a soft kiss on the lips.

"I need a break, I need to spend time with you, and besides all you need to worry about now is getting better. I don't want you to focus on anything else, promise me that, okay?" Rin stared back at him, startled.

"Okay?" He repeated.

"Okay…I promise." She nodded.

"Now how about you lie down in bed, and I'll go ask the staff to prepare you dinner. Chicken, Fish, Lamb, Beef, Pork, or Vegetarian?" Haru asked, sounding almost like an air host on the plane.

"Chicken will be fine…thanks." Rin smiled at Haru's behavior as she hopped into bed.

"Great. I'll go get the doctor to examine you afterwards. And then, we can watch some movies or something. You have your personal home theatre right here, and I've bought along millions of DVD's. I swear, you won't be bored this time." Haru glanced back at her and grinned.

* * *

Tohru stood in front of her mirror, staring at her reflection. She was wearing the typical graduation outfit, black robe thing and all… she was meant to be overexcited about this day. Technically, it was her dream to graduate university, it meant she could finally depend on someone other than Momiji and his father. She could finally depend on herself, but all these years of being dependant made her realize how much she was going to miss this life. After graduation, she was planning to find a suitable job, earn good income, then purchase a nice small apartment for herself, and there she would begin to live her own life, independently. But now, seeing as how attached she was to her current lifestyle, she wasn't sure if she'd be bold enough to leave the perfect life and live another, starting from scratch.

Of course, the Kyo thing had also put her in a difficult situation. One when she could not decide between two very different lives. She noticed the graduation hat sitting on her beside table, she reached out and grabbed it, then placed it on her head gently. She felt nothing. No pride, no sign of accomplishing her dream. Then she realized the one thing she was missing, of course… she had decided back then, that she would graduate alongside Kyo. That was her _real _dream, to finish university with the one and only guy she's ever loved and apparently… ever will love. She snapped out of her thoughts as soon as Momiji entered the room. He stood next to her, and looked back at both of their reflections. Same robe, same hat, he turned around and smiled at Tohru.

"You look wonderful Tohru, I can't believe this is all happening so fast. It's just like graduation from high school all over again." Momiji spoke, then realized what Tohru must have been thinking when he said that.

"Oh…I didn't mean it in that way Tohru…"

"It's okay, I'm glad you're happy." Tohru forced a weak smile back at him.

"Is something wrong? You seem upset… Listen, if it's about what I said earlier…about how I love…"

"It's just, I can't help but feel that you deserve much more than someone like me. Momiji, I'm sorry but I don't know if I can return your feelings in that way…"

"I guess I figured that out a little while ago when you bumped into Kyo again. Don't worry about it, I kinda expected it…" Momiji answered softly, avoiding eye contact with Tohru.

"I'm really sorry Momiji, you're such an important person to me."

"I know Tohru, I know." He sighed.

"I was thinking last night, the day you asked me to travel the world with you, I instantly said yes, but if you ask me again now, I would have changed my decision."

"Why? You don't want to do that anymore?"

"No, I would love to, but Momiji…I'd be happier if you took someone who loved you in return. It'd be fair, I've spent so much time worrying about Kyo, that I've almost forgotten how much I owe you and your father for taking care of me so well for the past few years." Tohru placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him.

"Tohru, you owe me nothing. I won't expect anything in return as long as you are comfortable and happy with what you choose to do in the future. That's all I ask from you, for you to be happy, nothing else. Besides, don't worry about me, I've got my future all planned out already, I'll tell you tomorrow…" Momiji grabbed her hands and pulled her closer, then kissed her on the cheek softly.

"Momiji…"

"Let's go, we'll be late for graduation." He interjected, letting go of her hands as he walked out of her room.

Tohru grabbed her back quickly and ran after him.

"Momiji, I want you to have fun today, okay?" Tohru said after seating herself in the passenger seat.

"Okay. But the same goes for you, I understand that the graduation is way too important for us to be upset, so enjoy yourself." Momiji hid his grim expression and replaced it with a cheerful smile, one the teenage Momiji would've given her a few years ago.

"Alright, I will do my best."

* * *

"Ooohh Aya, I'm sooo upset." Shigure swept into the room dramatically, and pretended to faint as Ayame caught him easily.

"Oh what is it, my _dear Gure-san_?" Ayame replied while fluttering his eyelashes, with the same dramatic tone as Shigure, possibly even more dramatic.

"The movie of my greatest book, "Blind Attraction" has possibly come to an end." He sulked in Ayame's arms.

"Oh no! I don't believe that." Ayame gasped as he sat Shigure down in the nearest seat.

"But it's true, the leading woman, Kagura ran out during the saddest scene in the book, because she thought Kyo was cheating on her with the maid."

"The maid, as in, the cute-little-girl-with-blue-eyes maid?"

"Yes I'm afraid so."

"But that would never happen, she's not the type of girl who…who would… well you know…" Ayame looked around the room and then laughed pervertedly.

"Oh yes… I think I know what you're thinking." Shigure joined in with the perverted moment as he soon felt the tip of a rolled-up newspaper hit his head hard.

"Perverts." Shigure looked up to see Hatori, rolling his eyes with his arm folded.

"Haa-san! That hurt!"

"Oh dear, are you alright Gure-san?" Ayame touched his forehead as Hatori turned around to whack Ayame.

"Oww what was that for?" Ayame pouted.

"I know you two like to gossip… so I'd like to clear it up with you two before you start rumours in this business. Kyo remembers his past very clearly now, that's because the maid was the same girl who he fell in love with before the accident five years ago." Hatori explained.

"What? That can't be possible…" Shigure dropped his act and stared at Hatori.

"Ahh… I thought she looked familiar, I remember the day my dear brother Yuki told me about the accident, that's one of the reasons why he moved to America too, to make sure Kyo would be alright, he wanted to keep an eye out for him I guess, even though they were enemies, he seemed to care enough to move, maybe for the girl's sake." Ayame thought aloud.

"We're the only ones who know of Kyo's secret, along with Yuki and his band, Haru, Tohru and her friends Momiji, that reporter and the singer Arisa. So I don't want you sharing with anyone what is said in this room now, alright?" Hatori glared at them.

"Okay, but I don't see why Kyo should suffer; I mean if Kagura and Akito knew, maybe they'd calm down a bit…" Shigure pointed out.

"If Kyo wants to tell anybody, that's his own choice. But it'd be disrespectful for us to tell anyone." Ayame retorted.

"Exactly." Hatori was relieved that they finally getting the point of him entering the room in the first place.

"That's true…But still…he didn't…you know, do something with Tohru behind Kagura's back, did he?" Shigure brought back the perverted subject.

"We're just curious Hari…" Ayame joined in.

"I guess some things…never change." Hatori shot an annoyed look at the both of them and then left the room without a further word.

* * *

_2am, after the graduation party… _

Tohru arrived home with Momiji after a tiring night of partying, it was her first official 'lets get out there and get drunk' party, and she was a bit more clumsy after the many alcoholic cocktails. Momiji laughed at her helped her up the stairs, she was swaying left to right while occasionally tripping along the way. He obviously hadn't seen this side of her before. 

"Tohru, are you alright there? I've never seen you so…loopy." Momiji found a random word to describe Tohru's drunk behaviour.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, really." Tohru grinned back, her eyes only half open.

"Okay, you should get some rest, I'll cook breakfast in the morning and I also happen to have some news, but we'll worry about that later." Momiji led Tohru to her bed and closed the curtains.

"Goodnight Tohru." He smiled as he closed the door behind him.

_8am… _

Tohru woke up with a strange headache, she had no memory whatsoever of what happened just six hours ago. All she remembered was receiving the certificate, the rest, was a blur. She helped herself to a seat in the kitchen as she was unaware of Momiji's presence. 

"Tohru, you're awake, are you feeling better?" Momiji sat next to her placing a cup of hot coffee on the table.

"Oh yes! Good morning Momiji, I'm perfectly fine." Tohru lied.

"Alright, if you say so." Momiji chuckled.

"So, what's going on?" Tohru asked, out of the blue.

"Well, last night- you were drunk after the party, so you probably don't remember me saying this, but I mentioned that I had some news for you." Momiji sipped his coffee as Tohru listened carefully.

"What is it Momiji?"

"My father has found a job for me…."

"Wow, that's great Momiji! I'm so happy for you." Tohru cut in as Momiji's face fell.

"In Germany." Momiji carried on.

"Oh…wow…"

"And since…we aren't probably gonna do that world trip of ours anymore, I've decided to go and accept his offer. You know how he owns the business in Berlin? I think he's planning to make space for me to work there, for him."

"That's really good news, you should be really happy." Tohru smiled.

"I am, actually. A whole new experience, new environment, new life and maybe new relationships. I'm looking forward to it. I've given it a lot of thought for the past few hours, it was late notice…I mean, isn't it always? But I've decided, and I'm going to work for my father."

"Well, when are you leaving?"

"Next week, I realize I haven't told you soon enough, but my father makes rather fast decisions, and he only asked me about five days ago…"

"Its okay, I understand. Your father is a busy man. Uhh… well I'll make sure I get everything packed in boxes by next week."

"I'm sorry I have to make you move so suddenly Tohru, but I've organised a place for you to stay, you can rent it, and it's only $60 a week. It's a 2 bedroom apartment, and it's quite nice, I think it would be a good place for you to stay until you find that dream job of yours." Momiji explained.

"That's very kind of you Momiji, I've enjoyed living here, it's pure luxury, but I think with you moving to Germany soon, I might become more independent, and that's what I've always wanted." Tohru smiled faintly.

"Well that's good to hear."

"I've also got some news Momiji." Tohru looked up to notice that Momiji's eyes had lit up with interest.

"Yeah?"

"I think… I'm going to quit my job as a cleaner."

"Really? I didn't expect that…" Momiji's eyes widened.

"Yes, seeing you getting a fresh start, well that makes me a little jealous, hehe. I'm thinking, leave the cleaner job and find a new one, one that will lead me to my dream job that you mentioned earlier." Tohru put on a determined expression and nodded.

"That's…good." Momiji was speechless, also noticing that Tohru had just made the decision on the spot.

"Well! I guess, I better get started then, so much stuff I gotta pack." Tohru rolled up her sleeves, tied up her hair and walked back into her bedroom.

* * *

_10am…_

Kyo lay on his back, on top of the roof of Yuki's mansion. This was the only place he could feel safe and free, it was also a place where no one could find him, in other words, bother him. He took in a deep breath and sighed, he hadn't felt so relaxed in so long. He had been lying there for at least two hours as he reflected on his decisions and came to a conclusion.

'_Let's see…I've got to finish this stupid movie, get it over and done with, that is, if Kagura ever shows up…which leads me to the other problem, Kagura…yes I should probably talk to her before she thinks any deeper into her assumption of me cheating on her with Tohru…and then, I will talk to Tohru, I will tell her how I feel and that…I want to work things out between us…Wait a minute! Hell! This is exactly what that damn Yuki had said to me this morning.' _Kyo realized and admitted with embarrassment that Yuki, was indeed pretty good at giving advice, not to mention, he was obviously taking it.

_"Okay, so let me make this clear to you. You will go to work today and continue to learn your lines for today's scene, you will face Kagura and you will talk to Miss Honda. After all that, I might let you sulk in the dark for a few days. But until then, you're gonna have to deal with it." _Those were Yuki's words of advice, and he was right, his decisions basically matched the recent thoughts of Kyo's 'perfect solution to getting on with life'.

_'Enemy or no Enemy, Hmm…maybe I should listen to him more often…as bad as that sounds.' _Kyo looked up, the sun was up in the sky and it was the start to a brand new day. He felt that today was perhaps going to better than yesterday, or the day before that. Without reason, he suddenly felt better.

'_If I try hard today…maybe I might be able to get two things done. Work and Kagura. The third one…might be a tad more challenging__ for me…" _He thought to himself as the image of Tohru appeared inside his mind.

"Hey, you up here!?" Kyo sat up and turned around to see Yuki down below, under the trees.

_'Great….so much for peace and quiet up here." _

"Yeah, what do you want?" Kyo replied. 

"I was just thinking, if you want to see Tohru again, you might wanna go back to the studio right about…now."

"Why?"

"Ayame just called me, She's quitting her job."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay…not much of a cliffhanger, but I'm running out of ideas. I guess the story's close to its end so there's not that much suspense left in it.

Sorry for the long wait, although I hope that chapter wasn't too bad.

Reviews, Please and thank you!!

**xox  
**

_**Angelite Phoenix/Dark Angel of Mystery**_


End file.
